パパが大好き!
by Shiro no Sora
Summary: Impian, harapan, masa muda, sekolah SMA, liburan musim panas...semua itu akan menjadi sejarah dari kehidupan seorang Furihata Kōki setelah pertemuannya dengan orang yang menjadi mimpi buruknya selama seminggu. Warning: gaje, Ooc-ness, unexplainable M-preg.
1. Prologue

Rating: R

Genre: Humor, parody, slice of life ( Just want to make this once in a while) sorry it's not tooth-decaying fluff or dark angst story. I've had enough with the fool and the king.

Warning: Gaje, garing, M-preg without explanation (Soalnya ini fic humor apapun bisa terjadi)

.

.

* * *

パパが大好き!

Papa ga daisuki!

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

Limousin mewah berwarna putih yang tampaknya mahal itu tengah menelusuri jalanan dengan kecepatan sedang. Disebelahnya tampaklah sebuah tembok putih tinggi. Dibalik tembok tersebut tampaklah sebuah manor seukuran istana bergaya Jepang tradisional. Bangunan tersebut jelas menarik perhatian pejalan kaki yang belum familiar dengan daerah tersebut karena ukurannya 30 kali lipat bangunan-bangunan lain disekelilingnya.

Siapapun pasti langsung menyadari, pemilik mansion tersebut bukan orang kaya biasa. Setidaknya dia seorang bilioner atau semacamnya.

Didalam limousin mewah tersebut terdapat berbagai macam benda yang hanya bisa dilihat diiklan oleh masyarakat kelas menengah atas, menengah, menengah bawah dan bawah. (Termasuk author sendiri)

Disamping kiri berjejer berbagai produk minuman beralkohol bermerk luar negeri dengan harga selangit dan juga kulkas mini. Disamping kanan tampaklah cerutu-cerutu mahal dan asbak yang sepertinya terbuat dari kristal (Atau bahkan permata?)

Dibagian langit-langit terpasang sebuah chandelier putih mengkilap. (CHANDELIER? Ada chandelier dalam limo?!)

Bagaimana perasaanmu bila kau duduk didalam limousin tersebut? Bagaikan tamu kehormatan kan? Mungkin ingin sedikit menyicipi produk-produk yang biasanya tidak ditemui di supermarket dekat rumah?

Apakah yang sedang berada dalam pikiran orang yang saat ini berada dalam posisi tersebut?

_Saa_\- mari kita dengar pendapat Furihata Kōki-san!

_Rasanya seperti perjalanan menuju neraka…_

Ujar Furihata dalam hati. Dia menghitung detik demi detik merasakan limousin itu bergerak mendekati gerbang depan manor Akashi tersebut. Ia dapat merasakan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya padahal di dalam limousin itu full AC. Kaki dan tangannya gemetar dan manik cokelatnya menatap kosong ke lantai berlapiskan karpet bulu yang halus berwarna krem.

Rasanya seperti perjalanan dari ruang tahanan ke panggung eksekusi. Meninggalkan kehidupannya, keluarganya, teman-temannya. Padahal baru kemarin dia mengikuti latihan seperti biasa, dimarahi Riko seperti biasa, melerai pertengkaran Kagami dan Kuroko seperti biasa, pulang sekolah dan bercanda ria dengan Fukuda dan Kawahara seperti biasa.

Semua itu bagaikan masa lalu yang terlampau jauh dibelakang. Sesuatu yang berada dibagian ingatannya yang terdalam.

Namun dia datang kesana bukan sebagai tahanan namun sebagai tamu.

Dia datang untuk menemui pria yang menghantui hidupnya dengan mimpi buruk selama seminggu terakhir.

"Ada apa Kōki? Kau tampak pucat." Akashi bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

**MENURUTMU?! **

Itu sebenarnya hal yang ingin Furihata katakan pada orang yang duduk dihadapannya. Namun dia memilih untuk tenang dan memberinya jawaban yang jelas. Remaja berambut cokelat itu menarik nafas sebelum berkata.

"Tidak…hanya sedikit tegang."

"Aku juga sedikit cemas, aku tidak menyangka Otou-sama akan setuju untuk bertemu denganmu. Biasanya dia takkan mau repot-repot datang untuk masalah sepele."

"Ah…" _Aku masalah sepele? _Pikir Furihata. Jadi menurut Akashi dia masalah sepele? Lalu kenapa memintanya datang untuk menemui sang ayah tercinta? Bukannya lebih baik membiarkannya supaya dia bisa bersantai sambil baca komik dirumah pada hari minggu begini?!

Benar, pria yang menghantuinya dengan mimpi buruk itu adalah ayah dari Akashi-kunnya tercinta.

Untuk memperjelas cerita ini mari kita mundur seminggu untuk mengetahui kisah lengkapnya.

.

.

_**1 Minggu lalu…**_

"Hey! Pass! Pass!"

"Oper kemari!"

Suara bola basket yang dioper kesana kemari serta decitan sepatu memenuhi lapangan street basket ball tersebut.

"Haah? Akashi mau memperkenalkanmu pada ayahnya?!" Fukuda, Kawahara dan Kagami berseru disaat yang bersamaan.

"Yah…dia mengatakan padaku untuk mempersiapkan mentalku untuk minggu depan, tapi sebanyak apapun waktu yang diberikan rasanya takkan cukup! Aku akan tetap takut pada saat hari itu tiba!" Furihata menarik nafas sambil memandang lantai dibawah kakinya, ingin rasanya ia menenggelamkan diri kebawah agar terbebas dari semua ini.

"Bertemu dengan orang tua? Memangnya hubungan kalian sudah sampai ke tahap seserius apa sampai dia mau memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuanya?" Tanya Kagami sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Di Amerika banyak yang menikah tanpa mengetahui asal-usul pasangannya. Bagi mereka itu masa lalu yang tidak perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi."

"Ini Jepang, jelas hal tradisional macam ini dipegang teguh oleh banyak keluarga tahu." Kawahara menjelaskan sambil mendesah.

"Masuk akal bukan? Akashi-kun berasal dari keluarga terpandang, kupikir ayahnya takkan melepaskanmu begitu saja kalau dia tahu kau melakukan xxxx dan xxxx pada anaknya." Kata Kuroko dengan nada datar sambil menatap kearah Furihata.

"Apa artinya xxxx itu?! Bilang saja hal-hal berbau R-18 nggak perlu disensor pakai bunyi piip segala!" Seru Furihata dengan kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau menggunakan perumpamaan? seperti menyodokkan bola masuk ke dalam lubang." Saran Koganei.

"Kedengarannya malah seperti biliard." Hyuuga menautkan kedua alisnya. Pernyataan barusan memang rada memiliki arti ambigu, tapi siapapun yang mendengarnya bakal mengira Furihata sedang main biliard.

"Ah! aku paham sekarang!" Sahut Izuki tiba-tiba sesaat setelah mencerna kata-kata Koganei.

"Apanya?" Tanya Hyuuga dengan nada malas sementara yang lain langsung menoleh kearahnya, berpikir dia mungkin menemukan solusi untuk permasalahan mereka.

"Kalau disusun jadi mirip haiku kan!" Seru sang pemilik Hawk eye vision tersebut dengan lantang. Membuat yang lain langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan jengkel.

"Diam Izuki!" Komentar Hyuuga dengan kesal.

Izuki memang hebat! Disituasi genting begini masih sempat-sempatnya membuat lelucon.

_Dalam keremangan malam…_

_Bola bergulir…_

_Masuk ke lubang…_

Izuki menuliskan haiku buatan sendiri tersebut diatas secarik kertas.

Kagami membuka mulutnya memberikan usulan yang lain. "Kalau begitu bilang saja sejujurnya, mempenetrasi lubang an-hek!"

Kata-katanya terhenti berkat sikutan Kuroko tepat ditulang rusuk.

"Tolong jangan lupa Kagami-kun, fic ini masih rating T, pembicaraan berbau seksual tidak tergolong didalamnya." Remaja berambut biru muda itu mengingatkan partnernya yang sudah terkapar dilantai sambil guling-guling mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oi! Serius sedikit dong! Pembicaraan ini makin melenceng dari topik utama! Bukan itu masalahnya kan?! Aku benar-benar dalam masalah serius nih!" Furihata berseru dengan frustasi, merasa telah meminta bantuan pada orang-orang yang salah.

"Ano…sebenarnya aku punya ide, tapi apa kau mau mendengarkan?" Mereka semua berbalik kearah Tsuchida yang memberi saran. Mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan datar selama beberapa detik sebelum memalingkan wajah mereka dan kembali berdiskusi.

"Tunggu! Kalian bahkan sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan?! Oi! Yang benar saja! Teman-teman?" Seru Tsuchida terkejut dan kecewa di kacangin oleh yang lainnya.

"Ukh…" Pemuda bermata cipit itu menggertakan gigi dan tubuhnya gemetar menahan air mata.

"Aku tahu keberadaanku memang tipis sebagai karakter! Tapi ini terlalu kejam!" Tangisan Tsuchida pun pecah dan dia berseru sambil berlari menyongsong matahari terbenam.

"Naa…Kuroko." Ujar Furihata membuat perhatian remaja laki-laki yang paling pendek disitu menoleh kearahnya."Kau yang paling lama mengenalnya, apa kau bisa memberitahu padaku ayah Seijūrō-san itu orang yang seperti apa?" Kuroko adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkan saat ini.

"Aku memang pernah sekali pergi kerumahnya bersama anggota _first string_ Teiko tapi kami tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya." Gumam remaja berambut biru muda itu. "Tapi…sejauh yang kuingat, dia amat protektif pada anaknya, setiap kali pulang sekolah Akashi-kun selalu dijemput mobil pribadi."

_Protektif…protektif…protektif_….kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala Furihata.

Definisi protektif adalah sifat menjaga dan melindungi sesuatu atau seseorang secara berlebihan. Ayah Akashi sangat protektif pada anaknya, itu berarti…itu berarti…

"Berarti kau harus mempersiapkan diri kehilangan satu atau dua bagian anggota tubuhmu. Berharap saja kamu nggak dikebiri." Fukuda menyelesaikan kata-kata yang tidak sanggup diselesaikan oleh Furihata dalam pikirannya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal sadis seperti itu dengan gamblang dong!" Meskipun Furihata tahu kemungkinan dia akan berakhir seperti itu, tetap saja terdengar kejam bila keluar dari mulut orang lain.

"Tapi itu benar," Kagami menganguk. "Mengingat dia orang yang membesarkan Akashi Seijūrō…jelas dia bukan orang sembarangan."

Kagami menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kurasa tidak aneh membayangkan dia memerintahkanmu untuk memotong perutmu, memenggal kepalamu dan membuang jasadmu didasar laut teluk Tokyo kalau mengetahui kau menyentuh anaknya."

"Kagami-kun, kurasa kematian cepat tanpa rasa sakit seperti itu masih mending daripada dia di tangkap dan disiksa secara fisik dan mental selama berbulan-bulan kan?" Kuroko berkomentar tentang bentuk penyiksaan alternatif yang mungkin akan dialami Furihata.

"Tolong jangan katakan hal seperti itu! Kalian berdua membuatku makin takut!" Seru remaja berambut cokelat itu dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kami hanya mengatakan kemungkinan yang masuk akal, karena aku benar-benar tidak yakin kau akan selamat tanpa cedera sedikitpun kalau bertemu dengannya. Perbandingannya." Ujar Kagami berbaik hati menjelaskan alasannya.

"Aku juga tidak yakin! Karena itu aku meminta bantuan pada kalian untuk menguatkan mental bukannya malah menjatuhkan!" Teriak Furihata sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan air mata komikal mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Tenang saja Furihata! Mungkin dia bukan orang seburuk yang kita kira! Jangan berprasangka negatif dulu!" Kiyoshi mencengkram pundaknya dengan erat, memberinya semangat.

"Kiyoshi-san…" Kata-kata semangat dari Kiyoshi seolah memberinya harapan baru. Diantara semua anggota Seirin, papi Kiyoshi memang orang favorit Furihata. Dia selalu tahu kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan di setiap situasi. Sosoknya adalah sosok yang menguatkan dan memberi harapan pada semuanya.

"Mungkin dia akan bermurah hati memberimu pilihan cara bagaimana kau mati nanti!" Sambung Kiyoshi dengan senyuman lebar.

Kecuali untuk satu kali ini.

"Sama saja kan?! Ujung-ujungnya aku mati juga! Kalian segitu yakin ya aku bakal mati?!" Seru Furihata penuh keputus asaan, air mata yang tadi sempat berhenti kini mengalir deras sekali lagi.

"Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun pasti menaruh harapan besar padamu sampai ia yakin ingin mempertemukanmu dengan ayahnya." Kata Kuroko dengan ekspresi serius.

"Dia memang tidak pernah mengatakannya, namun kami mengerti bahwa dia sebenarnya sangat menghormati ayahnya, karena itu bila ia ingin kau bertemu dengan ayahnya maka itu berarti dia sudah mempercayaimu hingga tahap tertentu dimana ia yakin kau takkan mengkhianati ekspetasinya."

Furihata terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar kata-kata Kuroko. Memang benar, Akashi bukan tipe orang yang mudah membuka diri pada orang lain terutama menyangkut masalah keluarga. Namun kali ini, ia tiba-tiba ingin Furihata datang menemui ayahnya.

Apapun alasannya, Furihata yakin ini adalah hal yang penting untuk Akashi.

"Kau benar, sejak awal aku menyanggupi permintaannya karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Seijūrō-san. Sudah terlambat kalau mau mundur sekarang." Furihata mengucapkan pernyataan tersebut dengan penuh determinasi.

Seketika itu juga, seluruh anggota Seirin yang berada disekitarnya bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Mereka semua ingin menyemangati Furihata.

"Semangat yang bagus Furihata-kun, ingatlah apapun yang terjadi kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Kami ada di pihakmu." Kuroko mendekat ke arah Furihata dan menepuk pundaknya. Memberinya senyuman yang mengatakan 'Kau masih punya Seirin!'

"Kuroko…" Furihata balas menatap Kuroko sebelum melihat kearah yang lain."Semuanya…terima kasih." Ucapnya penuh rasa haru.

_Aku benar-benar bersyukur menjadi anggota tim Seirin! _

Ucap Furihata dalam hati.

Sayangnya rasa syukur tersebut hancur dalam sekejap setelah mendengar pernyataan Kuroko yang selanjutnya.

"Kalaupun terjadi sesuatu padamu kami akan siap membantu dengan mendoakan arwahmu agar tenang di alam baka." Kuroko menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan seluruh anggota Seirin yang lain mengangguk serempak.

"Kalian!" Urat segitiga muncul dipelipis Furihata saat ia menghardik teman-teman setimnya."Aku akan kembali! Aku pasti akan kembali meski dalam wujud arwah sekalipun dan aku akan menghantui kalian semua! Ingat itu!" Ancamnya penuh dengan kemarahan.

_**End of flash back**_

.

.

"Kōki? Kau melamun lagi." Akashi memperingatkan.

"Eh…ah…" Furihata yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung salah tingkah.

"Apa kau sebenarnya…tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayahku?" Remaja berambut merah itu bertanya. Ekspresinya tampak sedikit kecewa melihat gelagat Furihata.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, bukan begitu!" Furihata menggeleng dengan panik. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan saat bertemu dengannya nanti!" _Tentu saja aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya! Tidak ada anak SMA normal yang ingin bertemu atau berurusan dengan ayahmu! Kalau bisa aku ingin kabur sekarang juga andaikan aku punya pintu ke mana saja atau baling-baling bambu!_

Pikiran Furihata saat ini dipenuhi oleh idola masa kecilnya yang memiliki kantong ajaib yang berisi berbagai peralatan yang dapat menolongnya dari situasi saat ini. Dia bahkan menyanyikan lagu pembuka serial Doraemon dalam kepalanya untuk meringankan rasa takutnya.

_Tolong aku Doraemon! Nobita benar-benar tidak adil memonopoli Doraemon sendirian padahal aku lebih membutuhkannya saat ini!_

"Aku…bisa mengerti kalau kau merasa takut. Banyak orang menghormatinya bahkan organisasi Yakuza-pun segan terhadapnya. Disini tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mencari masalah dengannya secara terang-terangan." Akashi menjelaskan dengan nada datar. Keringat dingin yang mengalir dari dahi Furihata makin deras.

"Dia salah satu pemegang kendali terbesar dalam bidang ekonomi dan politik dalam negara ini, dan namanya juga sudah tersebar luas di luar." Lanjut Akashi membuat Furihata sedikit menunduk dan tetesan keringat terus berjatuhan bagaikan hujan ke lantai beralaskan bulu itu.

Aku juga sering mendengar tentang banyak hal buruk yang dilakukannya dibalik layar yang melibatkan kasus internasional…" Akashi mengakhiri kata-katanya dan menoleh kearah Furihata dan mendapatinya meringkuk di lantai dalam posisi fetal menutup kedua kupingnya. Seolah menolak mendengar lebih banyak lagi fakta tentang ayah Akashi.

"Eeeh…begitu ya…?" Furihata memaksakan tersenyum dengan ekspresi super gugup.

_Uhhh….dia kedengarannya amat berbahaya….tunggu, kau serius ingin mempertemukanku dengan orang seperti itu Seijūrō-san? _

_Masa aku benar-benar akan menjadi sejarah setelah hari ini?! _

_Siapa saja! Kumohon selamatkan aku!_

Furihata berharap akan ada keajaiban yang terjadi dan dapat melepaskannya dari seluruh permasalahan ini. Dia terus memanjatkan doa dalam hati semoga ada meteor jatuh dan menghantam mansion disampingnya hingga hancur lebur sehingga ia tak perlu berhadapan dengan mimpi buruknya.

"Tapi…" nada serius dari arah Akashi membuat Furihata kembali menatapnya. "Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah ayahku, satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang kumiliki."

Remaja berambut merah itu mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya dan mengusap cincin pemberian Furihata yang terpasang di jari manisnya.

"Aku ingin dia menemui dengan orang yang akan menjadi bagian dari masa depanku." Akashi menatap kearah Furihata dan memberinya senyuman terlembut yang dimilikinya.

Pemandangan itu seolah membuat petir menyambar dalam pikiran Furihata yang hitam blank.

Menyadari seberapa besar kepercayaan yang dberikan Akashi padanya, dia tak mungkin mengatakan hal yang egois dan menolak permintaannya.

_Uwaah…kau curang Seijūrō-san! Kalau kau mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu dan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu kau tahu aku pasti akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu meski harus berjalan telanjang kaki diatas bara api! _

"…Seijūrō-san…sebenarnya aku merasa ragu. Aku terus memikirkannya sampai hari ini…bagaimana kalau ayahmu memiliki impresi yang buruk tentangku? bagaimana kalau aku dinilai tidak memenuhi standar kriterianya? Aku terus merasa khawatir…kalau aku mengecewakanmu dihadapannya." Furihata akhirnya mengakui kegundahannya.

Mata Furihata melebar saat merasakan jemari Akashi yang hangat menggenggam tangannya.

"Kōki…tenanglah…aku jamin Otou-sama tidak akan punya alasan apapun untuk menyakitimu." Ujar Akashi menyakinkan remaja berambut cokelat itu.

"Eh?" Furihata memberinya tatapan penuh kebingungan.

"Percayalah padaku, kau akan tahu alasannya nanti." Akashi menganguk sebelum menoleh ke arah kaca jendela limo dan merasakan mobil itu berbelok masuk hendak melewati gerbang utama kediaman Akashi. "Ah, kita sudah tiba di gerbang utama."

Pintu gerbang kayu itu tertutup secara otomatis setelah limo tersebut masuk ke dalam, Furihata-pun berteriak dalam hatinya.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Bagaimanakah nasib Furihata Kōki, setelah ini? Biarlah jawabannya kita serahkan dalam tangan takdir.

.

* * *

**To be continue?**

* * *

.

**A/N :**

Kok kayaknya title-nya _misleading_ ya? Kedengarannya malah kayak Akashi punya Father complex gitu~

Kalo yang The Fool and the king ch. 9 itu pengenalan mertua dari pihak Furihata maka yang ini versi pengenalan mertua dari pihak Akashi.

Supaya menghayati aq ikut menyanyikan lagu _Doraemon no uta_ sama2 Furihata pas menulis fic ini ^^

_An an an tottemo daisuki DORAEMON! _


	2. Chapter 1

**Lesson 1: It's always the kids raise in strict upbringing that get knocked up first.**

* * *

.

.

.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menatap dengan pandangan sedih kearah piala winter cup yang mereka menangkan tahun lalu. Disebelah piala tersebut tampaklah foto seluruh tim. Matanya terpusat pada pemuda berambut cokelat dengan nomor punggung 12.

"Ah, disini rupanya." Ia menoleh kearah asal suara dan melihat Kuroko berjalan kearahnya. "Kantoku, latihan akan segera dimulai." Ujarnya mengingatkan.

"Apa kau masih memperhatikan foto Furihata-kun lagi?" Tanya junior berambut biru muda itu. "Kau tahu kita harus _move_ _on_, untuk Furihata-kun juga. Dia pasti tidak ingin melihat kita terus bersedih karena kehilangannya."

"Aku tahu, tapi…setiap kali melihat fotonya, aku selalu terkenang…aku…aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum dia pergi waktu itu." Ujar Riko seolah menahan tangis.

_Furihata-kun…_

_Tidak terasa waktu terus bergulir semenjak kau pergi waktu itu. Kami semua sehat-sehat saja disini, walau kami sangat merindukanmu. _

_Tanpa kehadiranmu, kami semua merasakan kekosongan yang amat sangat…latihan basket tidak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya._

_Meski kita baru saling mengenal selama setahun, kau memberikan kenangan yang tak tergantikan seumur hidup bagi kami semua. Winter cup pertama yang kita ikuti dan menangkan bersama akan selamanya menjadi kenangan untuk memperingatimu._

_Suatu saat nanti, aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu di kehidupan selanjutnya kelak…_

_Sampai saat itu tiba, teruslah melihat kami dari atas sana…_

_Selamat jalan dan terima kasih untuk segalanya, Furihata-kun…_

_._

_._

**The End**

* * *

"TUNGGU DULU!" Pintu gym Seirin tiba-tiba didobrak oleh Furihata yang berlari masuk kedalam dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Ah…Furihata masih hidup rupanya." Sapa Kagami dengan nada datar.

"Reaksi macam apa itu?! Kenapa kau tidak terdengar senang saat mengatakan itu?!" Protes Furihata menanggapi respon si pemuda berambut merah dengan alis bercabang tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya ending seperti itu ?! Jangan membunuhku seenaknya dalam cerita!" Serunya menunjuk kearah Kuroko selaku narator.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar sebelum tersenyum manis dengan pose imut ia menggetuk kepalanya sendiri dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melunjurkan lidahnya. "Ups…enggak sengaja, eheheh." Ujarnya dengan nada lugu yang ditinggikan yang pastinya super ooc banget.

"Kau pikir ini sesuatu yang bisa dimaafkan hanya dengan mengatakan 'ups…enggak sengaja, eheheh.'?! Jangan sok imut!" _Walau harus kuakui lumayan imut_! Bagian yang terakhir sengaja tidak diucapkan berhubung Furihata tidak mau mengambil resiko mengetahui Akashi ada dalam jarak pendengaran. Salah bicara dan model rambutnya bakal berubah.

"Lagipula, apanya yang waktu terus bergulir?! Aku baru saja ketemu dengan kalian kemarin saat kalian mengantarku ke stasiun kan?!" Protes Furihata tidak terima dengan perlakuan didapatnya.

"Ah, bagaimana pertemuannya dengan ayah Akashi-kun? Sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja, patut di syukuri."

"Soal itu…sejujurnya aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, antara di vonis mati atau soal ini…" Wajah Furihata memucat saat mendengar Kuroko membawa topik tersebut.

"Hah? Kalau ngomong yang jelas." Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu…" sebelum Furihata sempat menjelaskan, Kise mendadak mendobrak masuk ke dalam gym Seirin.

"Kurokocchi!Gawat! Gawat! Ada berita besar-ssu!"

"Kudengar dari Midorimacchi! Katanya Akashicchi hamil-ssu! Apa itu benar?!"Kata-kata si pirang itu dengan sukses membuat seluruh anggota Seirin selain Furihata membatu di tempat.

"…Kise-kun…aku tahu kau memang memiliki tingkat intelegensi dibawah rata-rata tapi tak kusangka sudah sampai di level yang begitu memprihatinkan…" Kuroko menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepala setelah shock-nya mereda.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa karena kepalamu kepanasan, otakmu meleleh? Atau kau makan sesuatu yang salah menyebabkan otakmu mengecil? Atau otakmu diculik alien saat kau tidur atau semacamnya?" Ujarnya memberikan pendapat yang dirasanya dapat menjelaskan alasan kenapa Kise tiba-tiba mengatakan hal absburd begitu.

"Kejam! Berhentilah menghina otakku-ssu! Lagipula aku mendengarnya dari Midorima-cchi karena itu aku ingin mngkonfirmasinya!" Kise berseru sambil menangis akan kata-kata kejam teman baiknya itu.

"…Memang sulit dipercaya, tapi ucapan Kise benar." Furihata menjawab sambil tersenyum kaku, masih tidak bisa melihat mata Kuroko. "Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki minggu kedua."

"…Furihata-kun…" Kuroko menatap datar dengan pandangan menyelidik kearah remaja berambut cokelat tersebut. Keringat dingin tampak bermunculan, menghiasi wajahnya. Kuroko kurang lebih bisa menebak siapa ayah sang jabang bayi.

"Sulit di percaya?' itu kata-kata yang tidak sepantasnya keluar dari mulut seorang calon ayah bukan?" Suara familiar yang datang dari arah pintu masuk gym Seirin membuat Furihata bergidik ngeri.

(Note: yang ini adalah Akashi 'Bokushi')

"Akashicchi!" Seru Kise tampak terkejut saat melihat sosok Akashi berjalan kearah mereka.

"Eeeeh?! Furihata ayahnya?!" Lanjut Kise tampak lebih terkejut lagi.

"Anu boleh aku menyela?…apa yang terjadi saat Furihata-kun pergi menemui ayah Akashi-kun?" Kemarin bertemu mereka mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Furihata, sekarang dia tiba-tiba pulang bawa momongan? Jelas saja semua anggota Seirin (Plus Kise yang kebetulan ada di situ) menuntut penjelasan.

Furihata dan Akashi saling bertukar pandang sesaat sebelum Furihata memutuskan untuk menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya…"

.

* * *

.

**Flashback**

"Selamat datang ke kediaman keluarga Akashi, Furihata Kōki-sama."

Kaki Furihata melemas saat melihat jejeran maid yang berbaris dihadapannya sambil membungkuk menerima kedatangan mereka.

"Apa ayahku sudah tiba?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada sopan pada salah satu maid.

(Note: yang ini adalah Akashi 'Oreshi')

"Iya, Masaomi-sama telah menanti kedatangan anda di ruang kerjanya." Wanita itu memberi jawaban.

"Kōki bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau akan bertemu Otou-sama sesaat lagi." Remaja berambut merah itu menoleh kearah pacarnya di belakang.

"Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah! Aku siap menghadapinya!"

"Tampaknya kau sudah mempersiapkan mental dengan baik ya." Akashi berujar sambil tertawa kecil.

_Sama sekali tidak! Siapa saja tolong aku!_

_Kakiku! Kumohon! Berhentilah bergerak!_

Mereka berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah lorong yang penuh dengan berbagai macam piagam penghargaan.

"Anu…Seijūrō-san…lorong apa ini sebenarnya?" Furihata bertanya sambil memperhatikan piala-piala yang dipajang dalam kotak kaca yang dilewatinya. Beberapa diantaranya didapatkan di tahun sebelum ia lahir.

"Ah, ini trophy hall, tempat dimana ayahku memajang beragam penghargaan yang diperolehnya."

"Heeh…begitu ya…sepertinya dia jago bela diri." Furihata sedikit gemetar saat ia menemukan jejeran olimpiade medali emas dari pertandingan judo, karate, aikido, fencing dan kendo.

"Ah, beliau memang memiliki ketertarikan pada seni bela diri karena itulah ia mendedikasikan masa mudanya untuk mempelajari berbagai macam bela diri. Dia juga mahir menggunakan berbagai macam senjata." Akashi menjelaskan sambil meneruskan langkahnya. Terdengar nada bangga dalam suaranya.

"Bela diri ya…" Gumam Furihata dengan lirih.

_Dia akan menggunakannya untuk membunuhku! _Namun ia berteriak sekeras mungkin dalam hati.

"Di depan sana adalah pintu menuju ruang kerjanya." Akashi memperingatkan bahwa mereka sudah hampir tiba di tujuan. Jantung Furihata berdegup kencang saat melihat pintu kayu didepannya.

_Tidaaaaaaaak!_

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari kepala Furihata seraya ia mengamati Akashi mengetuk pintu tersebut. Dia menyesal kenapa tadi ia tidak langsung melompat keluar dari limo saat masih ada kesempatan.

"Masuklah." Terdengar suara berat menjawab dari balik pintu.

"Maaf mengganggu, aku telah tiba Otou-sama." Akashi membuka pintu tersebut perlahan dan kemudia menundukan kepalanya sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Oh, Seijūrō kau sudah datang rupanya…" Terdengar suara yang berasal dari figur yang duduk di kursi di balik sebuah meja kerja yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani di hadapan mereka.

Secara keseluruhan, Akashi Masaomi tampak seperti pria pertengahan 40-an yang sehat. Furihata dapat melihat Akashi mewarisi rambut merahnya dari pria yang berdiri hadapannya. Namun matanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan berkilat mengerikan membuat Furihata membeku ditempat.

"Dan orang yang dibelakangmu?" Pupil emasnya mendelik tajam ke arah Furihata yang berjengit sambil bersembunyi dibalik Akashi.

Kejadian ini mengingatkannya pada saat pertama bertemu dengan Akashi, kejadian waktu itu malah masih mending karena dia cuman diusir lah ini?

Pandangan yang diberikan oleh kepala keluarga Akashi seolah mau mencabik-cabik remaja berambut cokelat itu. Furihata bisa mati sakit jantung kalau ditinggal berdua bersama pria tersebut di ruangan itu.

"Ah, dia orang yang kuceritakan. Aku telah membawanya." Akashi tampak tenang menghadapi situasi tersebut. Mungkin bahkan terlihat sedikit senang, sejak awal dia memang ingin ayahnya mengenal Furihata.

"Jadi rupanya bocah macam dia, ya?" Pria itu berkomentar dengan nada dingin dan meremehkan.

"Ah…na-namaku Furihata Kōki…" Furihata akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya walau terdengar seperti cicitan tikus kejepit.

Kepala keluarga Akashi tersebut mengambil salah satu cerutu dari kotak yang terbuat dari kayu cendana diatas meja kerjanya. Membuat situasi mereka lebih terlihat seperti bos mafia dan seorang korban yang tak sanggup melunasi hutangnya daripada perkenalan ayah mertua dan anak mantu.

"Aku telah menantikan kedatanganmu Furihata Kōki,"

**Untuk mengirimu ke alam sana!**

_Eh? Apa yang barusan itu? Aku mendengar sesuatu di latar background-nya! Dia bilang ingin mengirimku ke alam lain?! Aku pasti salah dengar iya kan? Aku cuma salah dengar kan?! _Furihata makin gemetaran.

"Aku banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Seijūrō," Tangan pria berambut merah itu merogoh bagian dalam jas hitam yang dikenakannya.

_Pistol_?!

Furihata menarik nafas lega sesaat saat meihat benda yang ditarik keluar dari saku jasnya adalah sebuah lighter yang dipakai untuk menyalakan cerutu di mulutnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku sedikit menaruh ekspetasi padamu namun setelah melihatmu secara langsung, aku langsung menyadari aku terlalu berharap lebih." Pria berambut merah itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan hitam dari laci meja kerjanya. "Benar-benar mengecewakan." Ujarnya sambil menulis sesuatu di notes tersebut.

_Apa itu?! Death note?! Apa dia barusan menulis namaku didalam?! Apa aku akan tetap hidup 30 detik ke depan?! _

"Langsung saja ke pokok permasalahan. Aku tidak suka basa-basi." Ia menutup buku catatan tersebut dan berdiri dari tempatnya membuat Furihata mundur teratur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Apa kau Furihata Kōki, siap mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu?"

"Dengan menjadi ayah dari bayi yang di kandung oleh putraku!"

"Baik! Aku bersedia!" Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja oleh Furihata dengan spontan. Saking takutnya ia langsung menjawab tanpa pikir panjang.

"….."

_Eh? Apa? Apa yang dikatakannya barusan itu…_

Setelah beberapa saat, otak Furihata akhirnya berhasil mencerna apa seluruh kata-kata ayah Akashi. Remaja berambut cokelat itu berkedip sekali dan kemudian dua kali.

"Hmph, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan diri. Menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi bukan hal yang mudah, akan kubuat kau bekerja hingga muntah darah." Walau pernyataan itu terdengar menakutkan, ada sedikit rasa lega dibalik sarkasme pria tersebut.

"Anu…tunggu sebentar…yang barusan itu…" Furihata tersenyum kaku. "Bisa…tolong diulang?"

"Kubilang akan kubuat kau _**muntah**_ _**darah**_."

_Sadis! Kenapa bagian itu yang diulang sih?!_ Protes Furihata dalam hati. Mana dikasih penekanan pula!

"Tidak, tidak, yang bagian aku menjadi _ayah_?" Furihata bertanya lagi, ia ingin memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Benar." Ayah Akashi menganguk.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu sebentar! Pasti ada sedikit kesalahan disini. Ayah apa? Ayah SIAPA?" Nada Furihata meninggi, ia luar biasa panik sekarang.

"Kau belum mengatakannya padanya Seijūrō?" Mata emasnya mendelik ke arah putranya.

"Seijūrō-san? Itu…bohong kan?" Furihata menoleh dengan tatapan 'tolong katakan kau cuma bercanda!'

"Maaf, aku bukannya ingin menyembunyikan hal ini darimu…" Remaja berambut merah itu bergumam.

"…Dan sebelum kau menyela, aku punya buktinya Kōki." Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah alat tes kehamilan dari saku jasnya. Hasilnya tertanda positif. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku sudah mengetesnya sampai 30 kali dan hasilnya positif semua. Aku bahkan sudah berkonsultasi pada dokter pribadi keluarga Akashi dan pernyataannya pun sama, aku positif hamil."

"Eh?"

"Eeeeh?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Selang beberapa detik setelahnya terdengar bunyi gedebuk keras dan tubuh Furihata yang tak sadarkan diri ambruk ke atas lantai yang di lapisi karpet mahal berwarna merah beludru. Wajahnya putih pucat, matanya terbuka lebar namun pupilnya menghilang, hanya bagian putihnya saja yang tampak. Disudut mulutnya menetes darah.

Otaknya tidak sanggup memproses kata-kata tersebut dan menjadi _overload_ sehingga otomatis men-_shut_ _down_ seluruh sistem di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kōki?! Bertahanlah!"

"Memalukan, begitu saja pingsan. Bagaimana bisa bocah lemah seperti ini jadi ayah dari cucuku, mencoreng nama keluarga saja!"

Samar-samar Furihata dapat mendengar seruan khawatir dari arah Akashi dan komentar dingin dari ayahnya.

_Kami-sama…kalau kau benar-benar eksis di dunia ini…kumohon ambillah nyawaku sekarang juga…_

_**End of flashback**_

.

* * *

.

"Akashi-kun…selamat atas kehamilanmu." Kuroko mengucapkan selamat pada Akashi sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Akashi membalas senyuman tersebut sambil menganguk.

"Furihata-kun, yang tabah ya, jadi ayah di usia remaja itu berat lho." Kuroko menoleh kearah Furihata dan memberinya pandanga penuh rasa kasihan. Pertama karena ia akan menjadi ayah diusia remaja, kedua karena dia akan masuk keluarga Akashi.

"Te-terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku…" Furihata menangis sesenggukan penuh haru.

"Tunggu! kalau ini adalah lelucon untuk april mop, menurutku lelucon kalian benar-benar buruk." Hyuuga menengahi. Disaat seperti ini ia harus bertindak sebagai 'the straight guy' atau istilah lainnya _Tsukkomi_ menghadapi situasi tersebut.

"Kejamnya~ apa kau tidak bisa ikut berbahagia bersama kami Hyuuga-kun? Dengan kehadiran bayi ini Seirin dan Rakuzan resmi menjadi satu keluarga bukan begitu Sei-chan?" Ujar Mibuchi yang berjalan masuk ke dalam gym Seirin diikuti oleh Hayama dan Nebuya.

"Jadi satu keluarga apanya? Yang ada cuma ketambahan satu diktator lagi! Menghadapi satu saja kami kewalahan apalagi 2!" Protes Hyuuga dengan berapi-api.

"Oi, katakan sesuatu Riko!" Hyuuga mendesak gadis berambut cokelat yang masih tertegun itu.

Riko tampak sedikit ragu saat berjalan kearah Akashi sebelum mengatakan.

"Akashi…apa menurutmu setelah dia lahir nanti, bolehkah dia mengikuti latihan reguler Seirin?" tanyanya ragu-ragu namun penuh harap.

"Oi, apa maksudnya itu, _Kantoku_?" Hyuuga tidak percaya akan pertanyaan yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Tentu saja, biar bagaimanapun ayahnya akan berada di sini. Iya-kan Kōki?" Akashi melirik kearah Furihata (yang memalingkan wajahnya yang penuh ketakutan) sambil tersenyum _manis _(Baca: maut).

"Eeh~ aku membayangkan bagaimana anak kecil yang imut lari-larian memainkan bola di tengah latihan sambil mengenakan kaus seragam basket yang sedikit kedodoran pasti akan sangat menggemaskan!" Riko tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit kegirangan membayangkan pemandangan tersebut.

"Ide _kantoku_ boleh juga, lagipula banyak yang suka anak-anak jadi dia bisa menjadi daya tarik bagi kedua tim." Izuki menganguk memaklumi pendapat pelatih mereka.

"Mitobe punya adik, jadi keluarganya punya banyak baju-baju untuk balita." Koganei menyarankan sambil melihat kearah Mitobe yang tersenyum sambil menganguk.

"Eh? Boleh aku meredesainnya? Aku ingin membentuk pola yang imut-imut!" Mibuchi menawarkan diri.

Semua disitu tampaknya bercakap-cakap dengan riuh membicarakan tentang bayi Furihata dan Akashi.

"Sepertinya mereka bersemangat sekali menantikan kelahiran bayimu Furihata." Fukuda tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak Furihata. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memikirkan nama untuknya Furiha…TA?!"

Ia terkejut melihat sosok lesu dan tak bergairah di sampingnya. Mata cokelat Furihata nampak redup dan wajahnya kosong saat ia menatap kearah Fukuda.

"Haa…?" Tanya Furihata dengan ekspresi dan nada seperti orang sekarat.

"Bukan 'haa'! Kenapa ekspresimu seperti orang mau mati begitu?!"

"Aku mau cari udara segar diluar dulu…" Furihata berjalan dengan sempoyongan ke arah luar bangunan gym itu.

"Furihata kelihatannya tidak bersemangat…" Ujar Fukuda saat memperhatikan teman baiknya.

"Apa boleh buat kan? Kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Menjadi seorang ayah di usia remaja adalah mimpi buruk bagi siswa SMA manapun." Kawahara menggelengkan kepala memaklumi perasaan Furihata.

Diantara keriuhan tersebut, Akashi sempat memperhatikan Furihata berjalan keluar gym dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

.

"Hei, Furihata, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kiyoshi tersenyum saat melihat sosok adik kelasnya keluar dari gym. "Mibuchi sudah memberitahuku apa yang terjadi." Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kiyoshi-san? Aku baru mengeyam pendidikan sampai di bangku kelas 2 SMA, aku bahkan belum mengikuti kegiatan _field trip_ sekolah…pokoknya banyak hal yang masih belum kurasakan! Aku bahkan belum menjadi orang dewasa yang legal dan sekarang aku menemukan fakta aku sudah punya anak?!" Furihata memengangi kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"Bayangkan saja bagaimana reaksi keluargaku kalau sampai mereka tahu aku menghamili anak orang! Pendapat para tetangga akan keluargaku juga pasti berubah!" Serunya membayangkan tante-tante tukang gosip yang sering ditemuinya sepulang sekolah.

"Bahkan kakakku saja belum menikah dan aku sebagai adik malah sudah punya anak?!"

"Topik ini pasti akan terus dibawa disetiap pertemuan keluarga!"

"Ini hal tergila yang pernah terjadi padaku!"

"Apa kau menyesalinya?" Tanya Kiyoshi dengan ekspresi serius membuat Furihata menoleh kearahnya."Apa kau menyesali akan hubunganmu dengan Akashi?"

Furihata terdiam sesaat. "Sesungguhnya aku sendiri tidak begitu memahaminya…" Ujarnya, matanya terpusat ke arah lantai berbahan dasar batu dibawah kakinya.

"Satu-satunya alasan yang mendorongku menyanggupi perintah ayah Seijūrō bukan karena takut akan ancamannya atau apapun, tapi karena Seijūrō-san menginginkannya."

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa dengan tenangnya menerima situasi ini, aku tidak punya pekerjaan, tidak punya modal apapun, tidak ada jaminan aku dapat menjadi seperti yang diharapkannya dimasa depan dan dia… menerimaku dengan kondisi seperti itu." Sesungguhnya Furihata merasa takut. Ia tidak yakin dapat memenuhi ekspetasi Akashi dan tidak ingin mengecewakannya disaat bersamaan.

"Biar bagaimanapun mereka adalah kewajibanku, tanggung jawabku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja!" Namun Furihata sadar, melarikan diri bukanlah jawaban dari permasalahan. Dia memang pengecut namun ia tidak cukup egois untuk meninggalkan Akashi dan menyerahkan seluruh beban untuk ditanggungnya seorang diri.

Kiyoshi tersenyum mendengar resolusi Furihata.

"Itu sudah cukup, selama kau memiliki rasa tanggung jawab seperti itu dalam dirimu, kurasa kau akan bisa menjadi ayah yang baik dimasa depan." Furihata terkejut saat mendapati telapak tangan Kiyoshi yang besar dan hangat menepuk pundaknya.

"Kiyoshi-san…" Furihata tampak terharu mendengar kata-kata Kiyoshi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Akashi?" Pemain reguler tim Seirin yang dijuluki 'Iron Heart' itu berbalik kearah pintu gym yang setengah tertutup. Ia menyadari kehadiran Akashi sedari tadi namun memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Eh?! Dia ada di sini?!" Furihata benar-benar terkejut saat melihat sosok berambut merah itu melangkah keluar dari balik pintu.

"…Kōki…"

"…Seijūrō-san…"

Mereka berdua berpandangan selama beberapa saat, tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa pada satu sama lain hingga Kiyoshi akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Yak, kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Pasti ada banyak yang ingin kalian katakan pada satu sama lain bukan?" Ia menoleh sejenak kearah Furihata dan mengancungkan jempol sebelum masuk ke gym untuk bergabung bersama yang lain.

"Berjuanglah Furihata!"

_Tu-tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini!_

_Come back Kiyoshi-san!_

Seruan Furihata yang miris tidak sanggup mencapai Kiyoshi yang berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

"Kōki…"

"Y-ya?!"

Furihata berjengit ketika mendengar suara Akashi memanggilnya. Namun nada suaranya tidak terdengar dingin atau marah. Nada tersebut amat datar.

"Kalau kau merasa terpaksa melakukan semua ini…maka kurasa sebaiknya kita mengakhiri semua ini sampai disini saja." Ujar Akashi seraya berjalan mendekati Furihata dan duduk disampingnya.

"Eh?!" Furihata merasa was-was, dia tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menanggung hak asuh anak ini sepenuhnya saat dia lahir. Keluarga dan tetanggamu tidak perlu tahu bahwa bayi ini milikmu, dia takkan pernah mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi, karena itu…"

"Seijūrō-san!" Sebelum Akashi dapat meneruskan kata-katanya, Furihata sudah menyelanya.

"Apa kau mengatakan dia tidak perlu mengenalku sebagai ayahnya seumur hidupnya?!"

Furihata menggertakan giginya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau mau membesarkannya seperti cara ayahmu mendidikmu?!" Nadanya terdengar rendah dan parau saat mengatakannya. Ia tak ingin membayangkan bagaimana anak itu menjalani kehidupan seperti Akashi.

"…Aku tidak punya pilihan lain kan? Dia akan menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi. Itulah takdir yang harus dijalaninya." Meskipun Akashi mengatakan kata-kata tersebut, sesungguhnya ia sendiri tidak ingin melihat anaknya menjalani hidup sepertinya dimasa depan.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan semuanya sendiri?!" Nada Furihata sedikit meninggi, ia tidak bisa menerima Akashi memutuskan hal sepenting itu tanpa memperdulikan pendapatnya. Biar bagaimanapun dia juga orang tua dari bayi itu.

"Bukankah kau merasa keberatan dengan keputusanku sejak awal?" Nada Akashi mendingin, ia tak bisa tidak merasa kesal akan kemarahan Furihata yang tiba-tiba.

Bukan hanya Furihata yang merasa panik mengetahui kehamilan tersebut, Akashi sendiri sulit mempercayainya pada awalnya namun ia sadar perasaan panik dan takut takkan menolongnya dalam situasi tersebut.

Ia sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan dengan matang, termasuk menjadi orang tua tunggal bagi anaknya dimasa depan.

Furihata terdiam sesaat, ia tak bisa menyangkal ucapan Akashi. "Memang, benar…tapi itu karena aku resah…" Lanjutnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Resah?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada suara yang pelan. Situasi yang memanas diantara mereka mulai mereda.

"Aku…terus berpikir apa aku bisa menjadi ayah? Apa aku bisa aku membuat keluargaku bahagia? Apa kau takkan menyesal memilih orang sepertiku…" Furihata menoleh kearah lain saat mengatakan kata-kata tersebut. Ia menggiggit bibir bawahnya, tampak benar-benar meragukan potensi dirinya.

"Hentikan itu! Aku tak ingin mendengar kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Eh…?" Furihata menoleh kembali kearah pemuda bersurai merah yang tampak merengut dihadapannya dan memberikan tatapan heran.

"Aku takkan memilihmu kalau aku tidak percaya kau dapat melakukannya. Seperti yang kukatakan, aku ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupmu di masa depan." Suara Akashi terdengar tegas, meyakinkan Furihata bahwa ia tahu dia dapat mempercayainya."Karena itu, seberat apapun masalah yang akan kita hadapi kedepannya. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama."

Furihata terdiam setelah mendengar pernyataan Akashi yang penuh rasa percaya diri itu. Dia tak mengira Akashi akan menaruh harapan sebesar itu pada dirinya. Akashi yang selalu hanya mengandalkan dirinya sendiri.

Akashi yang kuat, yang absolut, yang selalu menjadi pemenang.

Namun Furihata memahami betapa rapuh ia didalam. Prestasi membanggakan yang sebenarnya menyelubungi perasaan gelisah karena takut ditinggalkan. Dia sulit membiarkan orang mendekatinya, sulit mengijinkan siapapun masuk kedalam relung hatinya karena tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan sekali lagi.

Orang yang seperti itu menaruh kepercayaan besar padanya tentu bukan hal yang mudah bagi diri Akashi.

_Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya…_

"Seijūrō-san bolehkah aku membuat janji, padamu dan anak ini?" Furihata tersenyum lembut kearah Akashi dan membuatnya tertegun sejenak sebelum menganguk.

"Baiklah, aku mulai ya." Furihata mengangkat telapak tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan perut Akashi yang masih rata tertutup balutan seragam Rakuzan, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Dengar, aku tidak punya bakat dan kemampuan istimewa, bisa dibilang aku orang yang amat biasa-biasa saja." Furihata bergerak maju untuk meminimalisir jarak diantara dia dan Akashi. Sambil meneruskan kata-katanya iris cokelatnya memandang kearah tempat yang dielus telapak tangannya, meskipun ia tahu janin yang masih muda itu tidak mungkin memahami kata-katanya."Aku mungkin akan jadi suami dan ayah yang payah dan tak bisa diandalkan, tapi…"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Akashi dengan pandangan peuh determinasi namun juga lembut disaat bersamaan.

"Mulai saat ini tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, Aku takkan pernah meninggalkan kalian." Kata-kata Furihata yang penuh determinasi membuat perasaan hangat berdesir dalam dada Akashi.

"Kōki." Akashi kemudian menaruh telapak tangannya sendiri diatas milik Furihata. Seulas senyum yang amat jarang muncul di wajah sang 'bokushi' menampakkan kebahagiaan membuncah yang dirasakannya.

**Cklik**!

Terdengar bunyi jepretan kamera dan flash menyinari kedua sosok tersebut membuat mereka berdua terkejut dan mematung oleh kejadian tersebut.

"Ku-Kuroko?!" Seru Furihata buru-buru mundur karena terkejut, gugup dan malu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuya?" Sedangkan Akashi memandang tajam kearah orang yang dijuluki phantom sixth man dari generation of miracle itu.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggu," Kuroko mengatupkan tangan diatas kepalanya. "Aku hanya sekedar diminta mengambil foto saja, silahkan diteruskan." Menyadari aura berbahaya dari arah Akashi, Kuroko mundur teratur, tidak mau terkena imbasnya.

"Ini semua ide Kise-kun." Lanjut remaja berambut biru langit itu menunjuk kearah sang idol dibelakangnya agar tidak menjadi target kemarahan Akashi yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Teganya melempar kesalahan padaku, Kurokocchi!" Kise memprotes ketika menyadari Kuroko menuduhnya dan menggunakan _misdirection_ untuk menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

"Hoo…Ryota rupanya…" Akashi menyeringai dan mengeluarkan gunting merah dari balik kemeja yang dikenakannya. Bersiap melemparkannya kearah Kise.

"Tu-tunggu, Akashicchi! Aku nggak ada hubungannya lho?! Semuanya ide Aida-san dan Mibuchi-san!" Pemuda bersurai kuning itu mundur ketika melihat mantan kaptennya hendak menyerangnya. Beberapa orang yang berdiri disekitar Kise langsung menyingkir.

"Tapi, Sei-chan foto ini jangan dihapus, ekspresi kalian terlihat natural sekali di sini." Mibuchi memutuskan untuk menengahi dan menunjukan hasil jepretan Kuroko yang barusan pada Akashi (Membuat Kise menarik nafas lega).

"Benar juga, sayang kalau dihapus. Kan bisa dimasukkan dalam album foto keluarga." Riko menambahkan saat melihat foto dari momen manis tersebut.

_Keluarga…ya…_

Bayangan Akashi menggendong balita yang mirip dengan mereka dalam pelukannya muncul dalam benak Furihata.

"Oi, Furihata, ada apa? Kok melamun?" Tanya Kagami saat melihat Furihata terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Tidak…" Remaja bersurai cokelat itu menggeleng sebelum berjalan mendekati kerumunan tersebut.

_Menurutku…itu tidak terdengar buruk _

.

End of chapter 1

* * *

A/N: Sori…aq baru tahu kalo Furihata punya kk cwo (ada di Q&amp;A rupanya)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cabaret club is not really weird place for a reunion between old men.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Untuk semua yang masih pada bingung. Di fic ini yang jadi **Seme**-nya itu Furihata Kōki dan yang jadi **Uke**-nya itu Akashi Seijūrō. Sori aq ga menjelaskan di chapter2 sebelumnya. Aq penggemar pair FuriAka soalnya.

Satu hal lagi, di fic ini bakal sering banget pergantian antara Akashi 'oreshi' dan 'bokushi' (Berhubung mood swing itu biasanya naik-turun) Buat yang ga paham, Akashi tuh punya multiple personality disorder. jadi dy punya 2 kepribadian gt.

Yang 'oreshi' itu personaliti original-nya. Matanya dua-duanya warnanya merah, sifatnya sopan dan adem-adem teduh, tenang gt, ga ngancem org pake gunting.

Yang 'bokushi' itu personaliti yg lain, matanya sebelah merah yang sebelah orange atau emas bilang aja pangeran gunting. Sering ngancam temen2nya dan jadiin mrk babunya.

Disebut oreshi dan bokushi karena di dub Jepangnya, Akashi bokushi nyebut dirinya sendiri 'boku' dan Akashi Oreshi nyebut dirinya 'ore' (Setahuku lho) dua-duanya artinya Aku sama kayak 'atashi' 'watashi' 'uchi'

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Furihata POV**_

_Namaku Furihata Kōki, tahun ini usiaku 17 tahun. Seharusnya aku masih kelas 2 SMA atau lebih tepatnya hingga sebulan yang lalu aku masih siswa SMA yang menikmati masa muda dengan gembira._

_Semuanya berawal saat Seijūrō memintaku untuk menemui ayahnya. Kemudian aku mengetahui bahwa aku akan segera menjadi seorang ayah dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih 8 bulan lagi. Tentu saja itu kabar yang membahagiakan untukku dan keluargaku…seandainya saja aku 15 atau 20 tahun lebih tua dan punya pekerjaan stabil._

_Nasib yang amat tidak menguntungkan ini, membuatku menjadi seorang ayah diusia 17 tahun. Dalam sekejap, masa muda yang menggairahkan dan masa depan luas dan cerah yang tadinya terbentang dihadapanku menjadi buram._

_Tapi…aku akan menjadi seorang ayah, aku harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku. Untungnya orang tuaku tidak menentangnya, ibuku amat gembira, selalu mengatakan ingin segera melihat cucunya. Ayah dan kakakku awalnya memarahiku karena kehamilan yang tidak direncanakan itu, namun semuanya selesai setelah ayah Akashi mengatakan takkan menuntut keluargaku karena aku setuju untuk bertanggung jawab._

_Saat ini…yang menjadi masalah terbesarku adalah…_

Normal Pov

"Hooek!"

Furihata menoleh dengan tampang datar kearah asal suara tersebut, sebuah pintu yang menjadi pembatas antara ruangan tempatnya berdiri saat ini dengan toilet.

Morning sickness dan mood swings…

Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar bunyi flush toilet dan sosok berambut merah dengan wajah sedikit pucat dan lelah berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Furihata dan menyerahkan selembar handuk bersih pada Akashi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Balas Akashi sedikit dingin. Mata dwiwarnanya menatap tajam pada Furihata karena menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya yang sudah amat jelas.

Furihata hanya bisa mendesah pasrah mendengar respon tersebut. Selama satu bulan hidup bersama Akashi ada begitu banyak peraturan yang harus dipatuhinya. Bukan cuma itu ia sering berhadapan dengan mood Akashi yang naik turun.

Yang sisi Akashi 'Oreshi' masih mending yang jadi permasalahan utama adalah sisi 'Bokushi'. Dia bisa tiba-tiba marah tanpa sebab karena itu Furihata harus super hati-hati memilih kata-katanya kalau tidak mau ada gunting menancap dikepalanya. Komentar pedas yang umumnya sering dilontarkan jadi lebih pedas dan menusuk, seringkali membuat Furihata frustasi. Biasanya setelah amarahnya mereda dan mood-nya turun sisi 'oreshi' akan mengambil alih, dia selalu meminta maaf akan perbuatan dan kata-kata ofensif dari sisi dirinya yang lain.

Dalam satu bulan, perubahan besar terjadi dalam hidup Furihata dan Akashi.

Furihata diijinkan untuk meneruskan sekolah hingga tamat SMA (Itupun setelah memohon-mohon pada ayahnya Akashi) karena itulah mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah _high_-_class_ apartment di Tokyo atau lebih tepatnya, mereka jadi tetangga Kagami. (Karena itulah Furihata selalu pergi ke sekolah bareng Kagami)

Memperhitungkan kandungannya yang makin membesar setiap bulan, Akashi memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan mempersiapkan diri untuk meneruskan jejak ayahnya. Karena jadwalnya yang ketat dengan meeting, negosiasi dan interview dimana-mana ia selalu pulang larut malam, terkadang mereka bahkan tidak bisa makan malam bersama karena Akashi selalu menghadiri makan malam untuk membahas bisnis bersama ayahnya dan rekan-rekan bisnis ayahnya.

Teman-temannya sering bercanda mengatakan mereka hidup serumah sudah seperti suami istri dan dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Furihata sedikit berharap mereka bisa menikmati waktu bersama seperti saat berpacaran tapi realita memang tak pernah seindah bayangan.

Untuk bertemu saja sulit, sering kali saat Akashi pulang Furihata sudah tertidur lebih dulu. Satu-satunya saat dimana mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama adalah saat makan pagi.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makan pagimu?" Tanya Furihata saat melihat Akashi hanya bertopang dagu dan memainkan tomat mini di piringnya dengan garpunya dengan tatapan malas.

"Aku benar-benar tidak selera…" Ujarnya sambil menaruh garpunya dan menyesap kopinya.

Akhir-akhir ini Akashi memang sering terlihat lelah dan Furihata menyadarinya. Semuanya karena tugas dan tanggung jawab berlebihan yang membebaninya. Ia sudah mencoba menyarankan pada Akashi untuk mengambil waktu istirahat, namun pemuda bersurai merah itu menolak, mengatakan ayahnya tidak menerima alasan apapun yang menghambat langkahnya menjadi direktur penerusnya dimasa depan.

"Sejujurnya, melihat makanan saja rasanya mual. Kurasa aku takkan sanggup kalau dipaksa memakannya…" Akashi menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari hadapan piringnya. "Lagipula setelah makan beberapa menit lagi akan kumuntahkan semua." Keluhnya merasa malas untuk memakan apapun.

"Ayolah Seijūrō…" Furihata mengambil sesendok telur dadar dan mengarahkannya kearah Akashi dan memberinya pandangan penuh permohonan.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau! Lagipula hentikan perbuatanmu, memalukan tahu." Akashi mendengus kesal dengan semburat kemerahan tampak diwajahnya merasa Furihata memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak yang sedang ngambek.

Ucapan Akashi Seijūrō selalu absolut, mengetahui itu selama berpacaran dengannya Furihata sudah mempelajari bermacam cara untuk dapat membujuk tuan muda Akashi itu menyetujui keinginannya.

"Tidak bisa begitu, kau harus makan biarpun sedikit. Untuk sekarang kau harus memenuhi nutrisi untuk 2 orang kan?" Bujuk Furihata masih tetap mengarahkan sendok dihadapan mulut Akashi. "Kau selalu menekankan agar bayi kita mendapat gizi yang cukup, bukan? Kalau begitu kau harus makan."

Melihat pandangan Akashi kembali terfokus pada sendok dihadapannya membuat Furihata bersorak dalam hati, bujukannya berhasil!

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau lumayan keras kepala Kōki." Akashi menarik nafas panjang dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Furihata yang tersenyum senang menyuapinya.

"Soalnya…hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, sih…" Furihata menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku tak bisa membantu apa-apa, meski melihatmu bekerja keras setiap hari…sejujurnya aku kesepian tapi apa boleh buat kan, soalnya-"

"Yang kesepian bukan cuma kamu."

"Eh?"

Furihata buru-buru menoleh kearah Akashi untuk memastikan dia tidak salah dengar kata-kata yang barusan.

"Kalau bisa…aku juga ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak."

"Seijūrō…" Furihata tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Akashi. Jarang sekali melihat Akashi Seijūrō mau mengakui perasaannya seperti saat ini. "Kau tahu? Aku sering membayangkan bagaimana kita hidup nanti bila kita tinggal bersama."

"Setelah lulus SMA, aku akan tinggal di apartemen yang kusewa sendiri, yah pasti takkan sebagus mansion ini sih… " seluruh keuangan mereka saat ini ditanggung oleh perusahaan Akashi Masaomi.

"Berkuliah di Tokyo dan bekerja sambilan. Setelah lulus kuliah, aku akan mencari pekerjaan stabil dan memintamu untuk tinggal bersamaku. Kalau kau tidak keberatan tentunya." Furihata menyelesaikan rangkuman impian masa depannya setelah lulus SMA.

"…Kedengarannya ide yang bagus. Tapi bukankah tidak adil membiarkanmu menanggung biaya hidup kita sendirian?" Akashi tampaknya tidak terlalu setuju dengan pemikiran membebani Furihata dengan tanggung jawab menjadi pencari nafkah seorang diri.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan berusaha keras! Lagipula…sejujurnya aku tidak suka melihatmu menjalani hari-harimu terhimpit dengan jadwal yang luar biasa padat dan tumpukan pekerjaan yang tak ada habisnya!" Furihata sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin kau memiliki lebih banyak kebebasan dan menikmati hari-harimu seperti orang-orang lain." Akunya, Ia benar-benar ingin agar ayah Akashi memberinya lebih banyak kelonggaran.

"Kōki…kau benar-benar…" Akashi memalingkan wajahnya yang sepenuhnya merah ke samping. Mungkin karena dia orang yang jujur, terkadang Furihata bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan begitu dengan lantang.

"Oiii! Furihata! Ayo berangkat ke sekolah sama-sama!" Seruan keras milik Kagami yang berasal dari luar apartemen menghancurkan atmosfir romantis diantara kedua orang itu.

"…."

"…."

"Kagami Taiga sudah datang menjemputmu." Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Iya…" Furihata menjawab dengan nada datar sambil menganguk. Tentu saja Furihata kecewa dengan kedatangan Kagami yang tiba-tiba. Kalau saja ia punya sedikit waktu lagi, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan sedikit _jatah_ sebelum pergi ke sekolah? Sudah lama sekali rasanya semenjak ia mendapat momen damai dan tenang seperti ini dengan Akashi.

"Osh, pagi Furihata dan Akashi." Kagami menyapa saat pintu depan dibuka oleh Furihata yang bertampang lemas.

"Pagi…" Furihata menyapa balik sambil berjalan keluar sementara Akashi melipat tangan dan berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kagami." Akashi berujar pada sang Ace Seirin tersebut.

"Aku pergi dulu." Furihata menoleh kebelakang dan berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan," Akashi menganguk sebelum menutup pintu.

"Apaan tuh? Ngomongnya udah kayak suami istri saja." Kagami berkomentar saat ia dan Furihata hendak berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Kau dan Kuroko malah sudah kelihatan kayak pasangan suami isteri dari kita masih kelas satu tahu." Furihata membalas setelah menarik nafas.

Mereka berbincang-bincang untuk mengisi waktu selama perjalanan kesekolah.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya kehidupanmu setelah tinggal bersama yang mulia Akashi-sama selama satu bulan?" Ujar Kagami memulai pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu?" katanya sambil menyeringai. "Aku sering membayangkan kalau kau bakal muncul didepan pintu apartemenku dalam keadaan babak belur setelah dihajar dan diusir oleh Akashi dan memintaku menampungmu tinggal hingga kemarahannya mereda."

"Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan bayanganmu bakal jadi kenyataan Kagami…mengingat kondisi emosionalnya yang tidak stabil tidak mustahil hal seperti itu dapat terjadi…" Furihata membenarkan pendapat tersebut. "Saat itu terjadi, mohon bantuannya ya."

"Aku akan menerimamu tinggal ditempatku dengan satu syarat." Kagami mengancungkan satu jari di depan wajah Furihata.

"A-apa?"

"Biarkan aku menyontek Pr-mu ya? Kuroko selalu cerewet dan tidak pernah mau menunjukannya, dia selalu memaksaku mengerjakannya sendiri." Celetuk Kagami, mengomel akan kebiasaan pacarnya yang tidak pernah berbelas kasihan padanya, padahal Kuroko tahu betapa lemahnya Kagami di bidang akademis.

"Niatnya bagus sih, soalnya kalau kau nyontek terus kau nggak akan bisa mengerjakannya saat tes nanti." Furihata tidak bisa tidak membenarkan keputusan Kuroko, biar bagaimanapun sang bayangan itu pasti sudah memperhitungkan sampai kedepannya karena itu ia tidak mau memanjakan Kagami.

"Gampang, gampang, kan ada pensil ajaibnya Midorima." Kagami mengelak dengan santai sambil tersenyum lebar mengingat dia masih punya senjata andalan yang bisa digunakannya saat ujian nanti.

"Kau itu ya…" Furihata tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kalo dibilangin Kagami bakalan makin ndablek jadi mendingan di biarin aja. "Hah, sudahlah kurasa itu bayaran yang kecil untuk tempat tinggal, air dan makan malam gratis." Dia setuju-setuju saja asal Kagami membiarkannya tinggal.

Kuroko pasti capek mengurusi orang macam begini tiap hari… Ujarnya dalam hati sambil melirik kearah sosok Kagami yang menguap disebelahnya.

.

**Jam istirahat **

drrrd

drrrd

"Hmm? Unknown number? Siapa ini…?" Karena penasaran, Furihata mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Kutunggu kau sepulang sekolah di depan gerbang. Jangan telat karena kita akan menemui seorang klien." Suara sedingin es langsung terdengar dari sambungan sebelah membuat Furihata mebeku ditempat.

Ia berkedip sekali dan kemudian dua kali dan terdiam hingga ia dapat mengenali identitas sang penelepon. "…Suara ini…Masaomi-san…?"

"Kau lambat sekali mengenali identitasku bocah," Nada sedingin es itu terdengar kembali.

Tentu saja Furihata amat terkejut menerima telepon dari Akashi Masaomi. Selama satu bulan semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu Akashi-san tidak pernah sekalipun memperdulikan keberadaan Furihata. Kalaupun dia kebetulan bertemu dengan Furihata saat mengunjungi putranya, ia selalu bertingkah seakan remaja berambut cokelat itu tidak eksis. Perlakuannya cukup membuat Furihata paham, dia masih belum bisa menyetujui keputusan anaknya memilih orang seperti Furihata untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup.

Sekarang dia tiba-tiba menelepon Furihata dan langsung mengatakan akan menjemputnya sepulang sekolah.

"Anu…maafkan kelancanganku, tapi…apa maksudnya 'kita' akan bertemu dengan klien?" Tanya Furihata dengan nada takut-takut.

"Kuharap kau tidak mengacaukan pertemuan ini karena kita akan menyambut klien yang merupakan rekan bisnis yang amat penting bagiku." Nada suara rendah dan berat itu terdengar penuh dengan ancaman.

"Anu…maksudnya aku ikut menemuinya?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah sudah jelas?!" Terdengar desahan nafas lelah dari seberang. "Aku kekurangan tenaga kerja, dan juga mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Seijūrō…"

"Hah? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?!" Mendengar nama itu disebut, Furihata langsung bereaksi.

"Kondisinya melemah karena kelelahan, dia pingsan disaat tengah mengerjakan dokumen."

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu mengetahui kondisi anakmu?! Dimana dia sekarang?!" Furihata menaikkan volume suaranya membuatnya terdengar seperti keluarga korban yang ditelepon penculik untuk dimintai uang tebusan. Mungkin bagi Akashi Masaomi, kondisi kesehatan putranya mereupakan prioritas kedua setelah perusahaanya, tapi tidak begitu dengan Furihata.

Kalau bisa dia pasti akan langsung pergi menuju tempat dimana Akashi berada saat ini juga.

"Kecilkan volume suaramu! Seijūrō baik-baik saja di bawah pengawasan dokter pribadi keluarga kami, kau tak perlu mengunjunginya. Ada yang lebih penting yang harus kau lakukan." Kata-kata tersebut bukan permintaan melainkan perintah. "Jangan coba-coba kabur!" Suara bernada tegas itu membuat Furihata menelan ludah.

Mau tidak mau Furihata harus menerimanya karena tak ada alasan baginya untuk melarikan diri. Akashi-san takkan melepaskannya begitu saja. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai dia menolak.

.

* * *

.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, kau sama sekali takkan mau mengacaukan pertemuan ini, sedikit kesalahan saja…yah, kau tahu konsekuensinya bukan?" Akashi-san melipat tangannya sambil melihat kearah Furihata yang duduk di depannya tanpa bersuara. Meski tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh pria berambut merah didpeannya cukup membuat Furihata membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan yang membuatnya pengen pipis di celana.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti! Tolong berhentilah mengancamku seperti itu!" Furihata menganguk berkali-kali dengan cepat.

Kalau sampai ia melakukan kesalahan hari ini, nyawanya benar-benar jadi taruhannya!

Setelah pelajaran sekolah selesai, ia meminta ijin untuk tidak mengikuti latihan klub hari itu dan tampaknya tak ada yang mengomentari berhubung mereka tahu tidak ada yang dapat menolak perintah seorang Akashi Masaomi.

Furihata menutup matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia terus mencoba untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan agar ia bisa sejenak saja tidak merasa tertekan oleh kehadiran sang calon ayah mantu(?) Di depannya ini.

Tapi seperti yang diduganya, yang muncul malah bayangan ia dibakar hidup-hidup. Di sengat listrik, hukuman pancung, di buang dari atas helikopter dengan ketinggian 5000 kaki. Bayangan-bayangan itu membuatnya gemetar ketakutan dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

"Kita sudah tiba, cepat turun." Suara Akashi Masaomi membuyarkan lamunannya.

Karena tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Furihata bahkan tidak menyadari mereka sudah tiba ditempat tujuan hingga mobil tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Furihata mengikuti Akashi-san turun dari mobil.

Remaja berambut cokelat itu mengerjap sekali dengan tampang datar saat melihat bangunan dihadapannya.

'_Diamond angel wink'_ seperti itulah tulisan Katakana yang tertera dibagian pintu depan bangunan tersebut dengan warna dominan pink dan violet. Siapapun pemilik tempat ini, sense-nya dalam memberikan nama sangat parah! Pikir Furihata.

"Silahkan masuk, silahkan masuk tuan-tuan! Hari ini kami punya gadis-gadis manis yang baru lho!" Terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang tengah membagikan selebaran pada om-om yang lewat, berharap beberapa diantaranya mau mengunjungi tempat tersebut.

"Anu…boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Furihata melirik pada Akashi-san yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Silahkan." Pria yang lebih tua itu mengijinkan.

"Tempat apa ini? Rasanya aku mendapat firasat tempat ini sesuatu yang sensual, tapi aku yakin ini bukan tempat semacam itu kan? Ini bukan klub kabaret kan?" Furihata bertanya seolah ingin memastikan, ia berharap prediksinya salah!

"Ini tempat pertemuannya, permintaan klien harus di turuti." Tanpa menoleh kearah Furihata, Akashi-san meneruskan langkahnya dan hendak masuk ke dalam klub tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku masih di bawah umur lho?!" Furihata buru-buru menyusulnya."Kalau sampai ini ketahuan aku akan berada dalam masalah besar!" Serunya dengan panik. Dia bisa-bisa di skors dari sekolah!

"Identitasmu tentu saja sudah dipalsukan, dan dengan sedikit tip tambahan mereka akan mengijinkanmu untuk masuk ke dalam." Akashi-san menjelaskan setelah ia selesai berbicara dengan bagian resepsionis dan dengan segera mereka langsung di antar ke ruang VIP.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang VIP, Furihata memperhatikan suasana sekelilingnya.

Banyak booth-booth berjejer di sepanjang jalan dan dipenuhi berbagai macam orang. Kebanyakannya adalah om-om hidung belang yang datang ke sana untuk menikmati minuman ditemani oleh gadis-gadis dengan usia yang jauh lebih muda dari mereka.

"Apa kau sering mengunjungi tempat semacam ini untuk bertemu dengan klien?" Tanya Furihata dengan nada menyelidik. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, melihat Akashi Masaomi mengunjungi tempat semacam ini cukup masuk akal, mengingat sudah cukup lama ia menjadi duda yang kaya raya.

"Semuanya tergantung permintaan klien." Akashi-san menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan tenang.

"Begitu…apa kau selalu membawa Seijūrō-san ke tempat semacam ini?" Furihata bertanya lagi, makin penasaran. Rasanya tidak sekali atau dua kali Akashi Masaomi menginjakan kaki ketempat semacam ini.

"Jangan bicara konyol, mana ada ayah yang membawa anaknya ke tempat semacam ini?" Akashi-san menjawab dengan nada dingin, tampaknya tersinggung oleh pertanyaan Furihata. Seolah Furihata menganggap dia ayah yang buruk karena bisa-bisanya membawa anaknya ke tempat semacam ini.

_Lalu kenapa aku yang dibawa kemari?! _Protes Furihata dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" Furihata sedikit bingung saat melihat Akashi-san menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan memperhatikan sebuah booth yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana.

"Hmph, aku tidak menyangka akan melihat wajah yang familiar disini." Cibirnya dengan wajah kesal.

Karena penasaran Furihata menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang dibicarakan oleh pria itu dan mendapati sosok yang familiar duduk disalah satu booth sambil dikelilingi beberapa hostess.

"Hmm? Ah…itu…" Remaja itu terdiam melihat sosok tersebut.

"Waah, tangan Ami-tan seperti biasanya putih dan lembut." Aida Kagetora berkata sambil mengelus puncak telapak tangan salah satu hostess.

"Aida-san~kau masih mesum seperti biasanya~" Kata wanita itu dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Eeeh?! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyebutku mesum? Kau bahkan tak pernah membiarkanku menyentuh dada atau pantatmu!" Aida-san memprotes, dengan wajah sedikit cemberut.

"Kagetora-san, itu pelecehan seksual, lho~"

"Bwahahaha! Bawakan lebih banyak lagi sake kemari! Ayo berpesta sampai larut malam! Semuanya aku yang bayar! Ahahahaha!" Dengan bersemangat Aida-san mengangkat botol minuman keatas dan berseru dengan lantang.

"Kyaaa! Kagetora-san hebat!" Para hostess bertepuk tangan riuh sambil mengelu-elukannya.

"Aida…san…?"

"Heh? Ada yang memanggilku?" Aida-san menoleh kearah sumber suara dan bertemu pandang dengan Furihata yang melihatnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"…."

"…."

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum Furihata membungkuk.

"Aku permisi." Ujarnya dengan nada sopan sebelum berbalik dan menyusul langkah Akashi-san yang berada jauh didepannya.

"Tunggu!" Sebelum Furihata sepat melangkah lebih jauh, Aida-san dengan sigap melompat keluar dari booth dan langsung menarik kerah belakang kemejanya.

"Furihata-kun kan?! Hei! Kumohon, jangan katakan apapun tentang ini pada Riko-tan! Nee! Kumohon!" Seru Pria berambut cokelat itu dengan tatapan memelas, hampir menangis dilihat dari butiran air mata yang membendung di pelupuk matanya.

"Aida-san! Terlalu dekat! Wajahmu terlalu dekat!" Furihata mati-matian berusaha mendorong wajah Aida-san menjauh darinya.

"Kalau sampai dia tahu tentang hal ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa ekspresinya…dia pasti akan memandangku dengan tatapan itu! Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku dengan tatapan seolah-olah aku orang tua mesum!" Ia mencengkram kerah Furihata dengan erat, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

_Memangnya kau bukan?! _

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat kesini!" Furihata merasa sedikit lega saat mendengar langkah kaki Akashi Masaomi mendekatinya, setidaknya sekarang dia punya alasan untuk melarikan diri dari Aida-san.

"Ah, To-tolong tunggu sebentar, Masaomi-san!"

"Masaomi?" Aida-san tampak berpikir sejenak saat ia mengamati figur pria berambut merah yang berdiri dihadapannya. Entah kenapa dia terasa familiar."Masaomi…ah! Rupanya kau! Lama tidak bertemu!" Serunya sambil melabaikan tangan saat ia akhirnya mengingat siapa orang tersebut.

"…Kalian saling kenal?" Furihata menoleh kearah Akashi-san dan Aida-san bergantian melihat atmosfere diantara mereka berdua berubah.

"Tentu saja, kami teman sekelas semasa SMP. Kami sekelas dan duduk sebelahan selama 3 tahun berturut-turut!" Aida-san berjalan kearah Pria berambut merah itu dan mengalungkan lengannya dipundaknya.

"Tidak, dia salah orang, cepatlah berdiri kita harus segera bergegas ke ruang VIP, klien kita sudah berada disana, jangan membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi." Akashi-san langsung menepis lengan Aida-san dan menjauh beberapa langkah darinya.

"Jangan dingin begitu dong! Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu kan? Berapa lama ya? Kira-kira 20 tahun? Kau tidak pernah menghadiri reuni SMP sih!" Aida-san berkata sambil tertawa kecil. Ia tampaknya senang akan pertemuan yang tidak terduga dengan teman lamanya, berbeda dengan Akashi-san yang ekspresinya penuh kekesalan, seolah pria berambut cokelat itu adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya di dunia.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat pernah berhubungan denganmu sekalipun selama 3 tahun." Balas pria berambut merah itu dengan dingin, menepis pernyataan Aida-san.

"Lagi-lagi bicara begitu bukankah kita teman dan rival semasa SMP?"

"Rival? Pemikiran delusional macam apa itu? kita bahkan tidak berdiri dilevel yang sejajar mana mungkin kau bisa menganggap dirimu sebagai rivalku?"

"Kau masih angkuh seperti biasanya ya, keparat…!" Geram Aida Kagetora sambil mempererat kepalan tangannya.

"Berbeda denganmu, kami tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk disia-siakan jadi kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, kami mohon pamit." Akashi-san berujar sambil menarik Furihata dan hendak pergi dari situ bersamannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa menurutmu tidak membahayakan reputasimu kalau sampai ketahuan publik kalau kau membawa anak dibawah umur ke tempat semacam ini?!" Kata-kata Aida-san membuat Akashi-san berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Anak ini adalah asistenku merangkap budak khusus untuk hari ini." Ia menjelaskan.

_Budak?! Kejam sekali! Apa julukan yang itu harus disebutkan?! _Protes Furihata dalam hati.

"Asisten? Budak? Furihata-kun…bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Aida-san menatap Furihata dengan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Yah…ceritanya panjang dan saat ini aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya, jadi…maaf! Akan kujelaskan semuanya lain kali."

Furihata mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menunduk dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Akashi Masaomi.

"O-oi! Furihata! Tunggu sebentar!"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Aida-san!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?" Aida Kagetora hanya dapat berdiri dengan ekspresi bingung menatap kepergian kedua orang tersebut.

.

"Aku merasa tersanjung anda mau meluangkan waktu untuk menemuiku disini. Normalnya direktur utama tidak perlu bertatap muka secara langsung." Seorang pria yang tampaknya berusia 50-an tahun dengan figur yang besar karena kelebihan berat badan menyambut keduanya saat mereka melangkah masuk kedalam ruang VIP. Beberapa hostess yang sepertinya langganan pria itu, tengah bersandar di dada pria tersebut sambil sesekali mengelusnya.

Ruang VIP terletak dibagian belakang klub kabaret tersebut. Berbeda dengan ruangan terang dibagian depan, disini para tamu dilayani dalam ruang tersendiri dengan furnitur lengkap. Jelas harganya jauh berbeda dari tamu yang memesan booth didepan.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Akashi-san yang disambut oleh pria berambut merah itu.

Pria tersebut adalah direktur perusahaan yang terlibat dalam kerja sama dengan Akashi group.

"Tidak, lagipula berkat kerja sama anda dalam proyek kolaborasi sebelumnya, rating penjualan produk baru perusahaan kami berhasil lolos seleksi." Akashi-san menggeleng pelan sambil menampakkan senyuman palsu saat melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Ekspresi yang sering digunakannya menghadapi klien-klien perusahaannya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, itu hanya balas budi yang sepadan mengingat perusahaan anda banyak membantuku dimasa lalu." Pria itu menoleh kearah Furihata yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Akashi Masaomi.

"Anak yang ada bersama anda itu…"

Furihata melangkah maju saat Akashi-san memberinya isyarat jari untuk datang mendekat.

"Dia pegawai _In-training_ perusahaan kami, Furihata Kōki. Karena masih baru masih banyak yang harus dipelajarinya jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ikut serta bersamaku hari ini." Akashi Masaomi memperkenalkan Furihata secara formal, ia tampaknya sudah menyusun alibi sempurna untuk remaja berambut cokelat itu.

_Penjelasannya beda banget dengan saat bersama Aida-san!_ Pikir Furihata.

"Begitu rupanya, sepertinya dia anak muda yang memiliki prestasi yang menjanjikan sampai sang direktur menaruh perhatian yang besar padanya, hahahaha!"

"Te-terima kasih atas pujiannya…" Furihata membungkuk sejenak mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"Jangan kaku begitu! Ini bukan pertemuan formal kok! Silahkan minum sepuasnya, anak baru!" Ujar pria itu kemudian menyodorkan sebuah gelas kaca berisi es batu ke tangan Furihata dan menyuruhnya memilih sendiri minuman alkohol yang diinginkannya diatas meja.

"Tidak…aku…"

_Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku masih di bawah umur! Gawat! Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya… _Furihata hendak menolak.

"Toleransi alkoholnya rendah, jadi kusarankan sebaiknya ia tidak perlu minum malam ini." Furihata sedikit lega mendengar Akashi-san menolongnya dengan memberikan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Hmm? Tapi segelas saja tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanpa diminta pria itu mengambil sebuah botol _dom_ _perignon_ dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas Furihata yang kosong.

"Baiklah, segelas saja."

"Ukh…A-aku…" Furihata menatap pada gelas kaca berukuran kecil berisi minuman beralkohol ditangannya dan melirik sedikit kearah Akashi Masaomi yang memerintahkannya untuk minum lewat tatapannya.

Aku tidak bisa kabur! Tatapan tajam yang menusuk membuat Furihata menelan ludah dengan ketakutan. Remaja berambut cokelat itu lalu menarik nafas panjang dan menghabiskan seluruh isi gelas tersebut dalam sekali teguk. Ia terbatuk setelah merasakan cairan panas itu melewati kerongkongannya.

_Jadi begini ya rasanya minuman alkohol?_ _tidak enak_! Pikirnya sambil memandang ke arah gelas kosong ditangannya. Seumur hidupnya ini pertama kalinya Furihata merasakan minuman alkohol. Dia selalu penasaran setiap kali melihat ayah dan kakaknya tampak sangat menyukai minuman tersebut, dia heran kenapa mereka bisa-bisanya menyukai sesuatu yang rasanya tidak enak begini.

"Kyaa! Furi-kun hebat!" Dua dari hostess itu memeluk lengan kanan dan kiri Furihata. Membuat remaja itu merona saat dada mereka mengenai sikunya.

"Oi, oi, kenapa kalian jadi lebih manja padanya dari padaku?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada bercanda melihat kelakuan wanita-wanita itu.

"Eeh? Soalnya jarang sih, melihat bocah manis macam begini berkeliaran ditempat seperti ini." Salah satu hostess berambut cokelat terang disebelah kanan Furihata berkata dengan nada manja."Dia juga kelihatannya sama sekali tidak berpengalaman~"

"Bagaimana? Apa kau ingin Onee-san sekalian mengantarmu menuju jalan kedewasaan?" Hostess berambut hitam di sebelah kirinya mengangkat dagu Furihata dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah remaja itu dengan senyuman menggoda.

Furihata mati-matian memalingkan wajahnya kesamping agar tidak melihat belahan dada sang hostess tersebut. Ia menyadari tatapan kalkulatif Akashi Masaomi yang tertuju padanya.

Ini benar-benar situasi yang buruk! Ia terjebak dalam dekapan dua orang hostess sementara sang calon(?) ayah mantu menatapnya dengan tajam.

_Gawat! Gawat! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Kalau begini terus_… Furihata berkedip saat ia melihat sesuatu yang bersinar di atas telapak tangannya.

_Benar juga! Ini dia_!

"Ma-maaf! A-aku sudah bertunangan!" Furihata mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan cincin perak yang terpasang di jari manisnya.

Mengenakan cincin adalah penanda dia sudah menjadi milik seseorang, membuat siapapun berpikir 2 kali untuk merayunya.

"Waah~jujur sekali."

"Lucunya~"

Kedua Hostess itu bergerak sedikit menjauh darinya, membuat Furihata menarik nafas lega.

"Kau masih muda sekali tapi sudah bertunangan, apa kau tidak merasa kau menyia-nyiakan masa mudamu dengan mengikat dirimu dalam ikatan seperti itu?" Tanya sang klien sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Eh…tidak…"

"Hmm? Tipe yang setia ya? Anak muda yang jujur! Aku suka orang dengan tipe sepertimu!" Pria itu tampak senang dengan sifat Furihata dan memujinya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya."Aku berharap anak perempuanku bisa mendapatkan jodoh sepertimu!"

Pria itu kemudian menoleh kearah Akashi Masaomi.

"Akashi-san, saya merasa dapat mempercayakan proyek selanjutnya pada perusahaan anda." Katanya dengan nada senang sebelum menoleh kembali kearah Furihata.

"Seseorang yang bisa menghargai pasangannya sepertimu, pasti memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi. Aku menantikan kerja sama antara kita, Furihata Kōki-kun."

_Tapi aku bahkan bukan karyawan di perusahaan Akashi…_ Pikirnya saat melihat sorot kagum dimata pria itu.

"I-iya…" Furihata tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa selain menganguk. Ia manghabiskan beberapa jam kedepan dalam diam sementara kedua orang dewasa itu terlibat dalam diskusi tentang proyek kolaborasi perusahaan mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Kau masih menunggu disini Aida-san?" Furihata tampak terkejut melihat sosok ayah sang pelatih berdiri didepan gedung klub kabaret. Setelah pertemuan tersebut selesai, Akashi-san dan Furihata beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Sang klien tampaknya masih ingin bersenang-senang lebih lama didalam.

"Tentu saja, banyak yang harus kau jelaskan. Kau punya nyali besar juga meninggalkanku seperti tadi bocah sialan!" Ujar pria itu dengan nada rendah dan mengerikan sambil mencengkram kepala Furihata dan memberinya death-glare yang membuat berdiri bulu kuduk bocah malang itu.

"Hieeeh! I-I-Ini! Bisa kujelaskan Aida-san!" Furihata meminta maaf dengan setengah menangis meminta ampun.

"Kau juga Masaomi, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja?!" Ia melihat kearah Akashi Masaomi yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil jemputannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih ada janji di tempat lain, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu." Ujarnya dengan dingin dan tanpa menoleh pada Aida Kagetora ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Oi! Kembali kesini sialan! Kau pikir berapa jam aku menunggumu- Ck! Dia melarikan diri! Si brengsek itu…" Umpat Pria berambut cokelat itu saat melihat mobil tersebut melaju dan menjauh dari pandangannya.

"…aah…bagaimana aku pulang nih?" Furihata menatap kepergian Akashi Masaomi dengan pandangan nanar. Rencananya sih tadi, Akashi-san bakal menurunkan Furihata di mansion yang ditinggalinya dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor tapi pria itu malah seenaknya pergi dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"…Mau kuantar? Aku bawa mobil." Tawar Aida-san dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

"Mau!" Furihata langsung menganguk cepat.

Berkat Aida Kagetora, Furihata bersyukur ia tidak perlu pulang ke apartement dengan berjalan kaki. Dia menceritakan alasan tentang bagaimana dia bisa datang ke klub kabaret bersama Akashi Masaomi dari awal.

Aida-san terus berseru 'Haaah?!' 'Apa?!' 'Memang yang seperti itu bisa terjadi?!' sepanjang perjalanan mendengar cerita yang luar biasa tidak masuk akal tersebut dan hampir menabrak 2 sedan dan 3 penyeberang jalan. Respon seperti itu sudah diantisipasi, mayoritas orang yang dikenalnya akan bereaksi seperti itu bila mendengar ceritanya.

"Hidupmu sudah mengalami banyak perubahan selama sebulan terakhir ya, Furihata-kun." Ujar Aida-san saat mobilnya berhenti di perempatan lampu merah. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja diterimanya saking terlalu absurdnya.

"Luar biasa banyak." Furihata hanya dapat tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Pertama, selamat sudah jadi seorang ayah." Aida-san menepuk pundaknya. "Kemudian…" Ia menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Bwahahahaha! Rasakan itu Masaomi sialan! Dia selalu menggembar-gemborkan statusnya, mengklaim dirinya absolut dan selalu benar! Sekarang nyatanya anak satu-satunya hamil di luar nikah! Sudah jelas siapa diantara kami yang dapat membesarkan anak dengan benar!"

Serunya sambil tertawa dengan keras melepaskan uneg-uneg yang ditahannya sedari tadi. Dikacangin oleh teman lama setelah berjam-jam menunggunya diluar klub kabaret.

Ia menjalankan kembali mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas menjadi hijau.

"Anu…entah kenapa aku merasa kesal mendengarmu mengatakan hal seperti itu, rasanya seperti kau mengatakan orang tuaku juga tidak becus membesarkanku." Furihata memprotes sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Meskipun ia merasa simpatik pada Aida-san yang tidak diperdulikan sedari tadi oleh Akashi-san, mau tidak mau dia merasa kesal mendengarnya mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Biar bagaimanapun, benih yang di katakannya itu kehamilah diluar nikah adalah miliknya.

"Lagipula suatu saat nanti, kau harus merelakan pelatih untuk berbahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya." Ujar Furihata dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Aida Kagetora langsung mengerem mendadak membuat Furihata hampir terjungkal kedepan kalau ia tidak pakai seatbelt. "Tidak akan kubiarkan seorangpun menyentuh putriku tercinta! Tidak ada yang lebih mencintainya daripadaku di dunia ini! Aku menolak untuk memberikannya pada siapapun!"

"Depan! Lihat kedepan!" Furihata berseru ketakutan dan panik melihat sebuah truk melaju dari depan. Namun berkat kesigapan dan refleks Aida-san yang bagus, mereka berhasil menghindari truk tersebut tepat waktu dan kembali di lajur jalan yang benar.

"Dengar bocah sialan, Riko-tan milikku akan tetap murni dan perawan hingga aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku!" Ancam Aida-san sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari setelan kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan!" Seru Furihata. "Dan kenapa kau membawa-bawa pistol segala?!"

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka hingga akhirnya mereka tiba tempat tujuan mereka.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Aida-san." Ujar Furihata sambil melepaskan _seatbelt_-nya dan hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Berusahalah, memiliki ayah mantu seperti Masaomi bisa jadi tantangan terberat yang akan kau hadapi dalam hidupmu, Berjuanglah." Kata Aida-san sesaat sebelum Furihata melangkah keluar dari mobil.

"Soal itu…kurasa dia masih belum menerimaku sebagai pilihan Seijūrō, dia takkan pernah mengakuiku…sudah jelas dari kelakuannya padaku." Furihata mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping dengan ekspresi sedikit murung. Apapun yang terjadi, rasanya Akashi Masaomi takkan pernah mengakuinya.

"Kau tahu? Selama puluhan tahun mengenalnya, bisa kukatakan dia tidak seburuk itu." Memahami kegundahannya, Aida-san memutuskan untuk menenangkannya.

"Mungkin masih sulit baginya untuk menerima, terlebih dirimu sama sekali tidak memenuhi ekspestasi sebagai anak mantu baginya." Ia menganguk. "Bukan salahmu sih, ekspetasinya saja yang terlalu tinggi."

"Berilah sedikit waktu, bila kalian saling mengenal lebih jauh ada kemungkinan dia akan merubah pikirannya." Aida-san berkata dengan nada serius.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Riko-tan pasti kesepian menungguku dirumah seorang diri." Ekspresi serius diwajahya langsung berganti menjadi ekspresi konyol gembira saat ia mengatakan nama anak perempuan kesayangannya.

"Hei, mengenai insiden hari ini, aku sepakat untuk menutup mulut soal kau masuk ke klub kabaret tapi sebagai gantinya jangan katakan apapun soal yang tadi pada Riko-tan!"

"Iya, iya, hati-hati di jalan."

Dengan kata-kata perpisahan tersebut. Aida Kagetora pun menyalakan kembali mobilnya dan kini menuju perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Setelah mobil Aida-san cukup jauh, Furihata akhirnya berjalan masuk kedalam mansion.

.

"Kōki…" Furihata sedikit berjengit mendengar kata-kata yang amat dingin milik Akashi yang menyambutnya saat ia membuka pintu apartemen. Di hadapannya, remaja berambut merah terang dengan mata dwiwarna itu melipat tangannya dengan ekspresi super mengerikan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"A-aku pulang…" Jawabnya sambil meringkuk, tetap memegang ganggang pintu apartemen seolah dia akan mati bila dia melepaskannya.

"Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan nada tenang tapi Furihata dapat merasakan amarah dalam nada tersebut. Seperti angin sepoi-sepoi sebelum badai meledak.

"Anu…itu…aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, lagipula bagaimana kondisimu? Kudengar kau pingsan di kantor tadi pagi?" Tanya Furihata, walaupun penuh ketakutan ia masih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Akashi.

"Aku sangat menghargai kau masih peduli untuk menanyakan kondisiku meskipun kau pergi bersenang-senang hingga selarut ini." Akashi menyeringai saat mengatakan kata-kata yang jelas berupa sarkasme tersebut.

"Tunggu! Aku hanya memenuhi permintaan ayahmu! aku diminta pergi ke-" Furihata langsung terdiam saat itu juga. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan ia menghabiskan waktu seharian di klub kabaret untuk membicarakan bisnis dengan klien Akashi-san.

"Pergi ke mana? Dan kenapa ada wangi parfum di tubuhmu?" Akashi bertanya saat menghirup bau yang tidak familiar dari baju Furihata. "Wangi yang ganjil… apa ini milik wanita?" Tanyanya dengan nada penuh curiga.

_Gawat_! Furihata berseru dalam hati. Semua ini gara-gara gadis-gadis klub kabaret yang duduk terlalu dekat sambil merangkulnya selama beberapa jam.

"Bu-bukan! Aku pergi karena urusan pekerjaan! Aku tidak bohong! Tanyakan saja pada ayahmu-"

"Apa ini?" Akashi menarik keluar secarik kartu nama dibalik saku jas yang dikenakan Furihata yang ternyata merupakan kartu klub kabaret tersebut, salah satu dari wanita-wanita itu pasti memasukannya tanpa Furihata sadari.

"Hooh…urusan pekerjaan ya?" Aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Akashi semakin kuat.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku benar-benar kesana karena urusan pekerjaan, percayalah padaku!" Pekik Furihata dengan nada memelas seperti suami yang ketahuan pergi main ke klub kabaret dengan alasan lembur padahal jam pekerjaan sudah lama selesai.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, aku sudah mengerti semuanya."

"Se-Seijūrō-sama…?" Furihata sempat mencoba membuka ganggang pintu namun sebuah gunting yang melesat tepat disebelah kepalanya membuatnya berubah pikiran.

"Lemparan yang berikutnya takkan meleset."

"Bersiaplah, aku takkan membiarkanmu lolos malam ini."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jeritan penuh penderitaan itu menggema keseluruh mansion tersebut sedetik setelahnya.

.

.

**Tok, Tok, Tok**

"Hmm? Siapa yang bertamu di tengah malam buta begini?" Kagami mengomel saat suara ketokan di pintu depan apartemennya membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya.

"Yaa? Siapa?" tanyanya dengan ogah-ogahan seraya membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Selamat malam Kagami, kalau tidak keberatan, apa aku boleh tinggal di apartemenmu untuk sementara waktu?" Tampaklah Furihata yang babak belur membawa tas punggung besar berisi perlengkapan untuk menginap selama beberapa hari.

Kagami hanya bisa terdiam melihat prediksinya tadi pagi menjadi kenyataan di depan matanya.

**TBC**

Note tambahan: Aida Kagetora sama Akashi Masaomi enggak saling kenal sih di canon, cuman seru aja kalo dibikin mereka teman lama di fic (Guilty pleasure-nya authorlah)

Awalnya di chapter 2 aq maunya bikin Furihata melewati first trial uji fisik oleh Akashi Masaomi, tapi setelah q perhintungkan stat-nya sbg karakter terlalu rendah! (-_-")…rasanya mustahil deh. (Kecuali kalau yang melatihnya kayak Hiruma mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan soalnya metode Hiruma cepat dan efisien.)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Today, really is a horrible day for scorpio** **(Part 1)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu seperti biasanya. Midorima Shintaro bangun pagi tepat pada waktunya dan mengenakan kaca mata hanya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Kebiasaan yang telah di latihnya sejak dulu.

Ia berusaha mengerjakan segala hal semampunya dan selebihnya menyerahkannya dalam tangan takdir.

Kepercayaan Midorima pada hal-hal yang berbau supernatural memang bertentangan dengan penampilan siswa teladan yang terlihat selalu yakin akan segala sesuatu bersifat logis dan faktual.

Dia mengecek acara 'Oha Asa' tepat pada waktunya pada saat makan pagi. Bagian yang memberitakan horoscope harian baru saja dimulai, pembawa acara memperlihatkan hasil ramalan tiap zodiak dan lucky item untuk hari itu.

Tentu saja ia menyimak dengan seksama, terutama pada saat urutan zodiak cancer di beritakan.

Namun, khusus hari ini ada ramalan yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Bagi yang memiliki zodiak scorpio hari ini, sayang sekali, keberuntungan kalian berada di urutan yang terendah." Ujar sang pembawa acara tersebut mengungumkan tentang zodiak scorpio.

"Jadi kalian harus membawa lucky item kalian sepanjang waktu. Jangan pernah, kuulangi sekali lagi _**Jangan pernah**_, melepaskan lucky item kalian." Midorima tertegun sejenak saat mendengar pernyataan itu.

Scorpio adalah zodiak teman satu tim sekaligus sahabat karibnya Takao Kazunari.

"Kemalangan beruntun akan menimpa kalian sepanjang hari ini, jadi pastikan untuk tidak lengah meskipun di jalanan sepi, karena kemungkinan kecelakaan apapun dapat terjadi." Pembawa acara tersebut melanjutkan dengan wajah penuh senyuman. "Peluang kalian untuk lolos hari ini, amatlah _kecil_."

"Baiklah, pemberitaan itu mengakhiri acara kita pagi ini, terima kasih banyak bagi penonton sekalian."

Setelah acara Oha Asa berakhir, Midorima langsung mematikan TV-nya.

.

* * *

.

"Setelah itu aku mencoba menelepon Takao namun dia tetap tidak mengangkatnya meski aku meneleponnya berkali-kali," Midorima mendesah sambil melayangkan tatapannya kebawah. "Aku mendapat firasat buruk, nanodayo."

"Oi, hentikan itu, menjijikan tahu. Nggak ada yang datang kesini untuk mendengar curhatanmu." Sahut Aomine dengan jengkel tengah tidur-tiduran di sofa ruang tamu mansion Akashi. Tampaknya merasa terganggu dengan cerita remaja berambut hijau.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya padamu!" Desis Midorima dengan nada kesal. Remaja berambut biru dan hijau itu saling bertatapan selama beberapa waktu, saling mengadu _death glar_e siapa yang lebih kuat hingga akhirnya Kise menengahi mereka.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar, kan sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul begini." Kise berusaha menenangkan mereka sebelum situasinya menjadi semakin keruh.

"Kau diam saja!" Hardik Aomine.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, nodayo!" Midorima berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Hiiie!" Si blonde itu mundur teratur saat menyadari dirinya kini menjadi sasaran amarah keduanya.

Murasakibara sedari tadi duduk dengan tenang di sofa sambil mengunyah sebuah bungkusan keripik kentang, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk terlibat dalam perselisihan Midorima vs Aomine.

"Sudah, stop! Jangan bikin ribut disini!" Momoi memutuskan untuk ikut campur. Berbeda dengan Kise, meski masih terlihat tidak puas Aomine dan Midorima memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertentangan mereka karena perkataan Momoi.

"Momoi-san benar." Ujar Kuroko yang muncul dari belakang Aomine, membuat pria berambut biru tua itu sedikit tersentak. "Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, mengingat kondisi Akashi-kun saat ini, ada baiknya kalau kalian tidak membuatnya stres dengan keributan yang tidak perlu." Katanya menasihati mereka dengan ekspresi datar.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah dapur membuat mereka semua menoleh kearah kedua pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku di dapur, Kagami." Akashi 'oreshi' berkata pada Kagami yang hendak melepaskan apron yang dikenakannya."Maaf sudah menyita waktumu dihari libur."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula memasak memang keahlianku." Ujar Kagami dengan nada penuh rasa percaya diri seolah membanggakan kemampuannya."Aku membuat persediaan Gyoza untuk 3 hari, tinggal dipanaskan saja."

"Aaah! Kalian sudah selesai memasak?! Padahal aku mau membantu." Ujar Momoi memprotes. Ia cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Tidak mengindahkan seruan Aomine 'Aku ga mau makan kalo kamu yang masak!' dari belakang.

"Oi, Murasakibara. Hari ini Tatsuya tidak jadi datang?" Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Murasakibara yang masih mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Katanya sih ada urusan, dia akan menyusul kesini sebentar lagi." Murasakibara menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun ke mana?" Kuroko bertanya pada Akashi saat ia berjalan melewatinya.

"Kōki baru saja pergi ke bank karena diminta ayahku sebelum kalian tiba. Dia akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Aka-chin, aku lapar~ apa aku boleh makan masakan didapur?" Akashi menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar milik Murasakibara melingkar dipinggang ramping miliknya. Perutnya memang mulai membesar, namun masih belum terlihat bila ia mengenakan T-shirt yang longgar atau Jas. Raksasa berambut ungu itu menggesek kepalanya dengan manja di bahu Akashi.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menyiapkan porsi besar khusus untukmu." Ujar Akashi sambil mengelus kepala Murasakibara. Jemarinya menyusup diantara helaian surai ungu dan membelainya dengan lembut membuat Murasakibara menggeliat nyaman.

"Asyii~iik, Aka-chin emang pengertian~" Seru Murasakibara dengan nada ceria dan mempererat pelukannya pada Akashi sejenak sebelum melepaskan pemuda berambut merah cerah itu dan beranjak ke dalam dapur.

Kemudian Akashi menoleh kearah Kuroko dan Momoi.

"Kuroko, Momoi, aku ingin minta bantuan kalian untuk merapikan beberapa barang. Bisakah kalian menolongku?" Pintanya.

"Hmm? Soal apa?" Tanya Momoi seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ibu Kōki mengirimkan beberapa kardus berisi barang-barang yang kira-kira akan kami butuhkan setelah bayinya lahir, karena sibuk aku tidak sempat membereskannya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai sekarang supaya cepat selesai!" Momoi mengusulkan sementara Kuroko melipat lengan bajunya yang panjang keatas agar tidak mengganggu saat ia beres-beres nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton tv saja? Mungkin ada acara yang bagus…" Kise mengambil remote control dan menyalakan televisi. Ia terus mengganti-ganti channel mulai dari acara infontaintment, wisata alam, acara memasak bersama hingga akhirnya sampai pada channel siaran berita siang.

"Kini kita akan melihat rekaman langsung dari tempat terjadinya perampokan

"Saat ini kita tersambung reporter Kuroda Mayumi tengah berada di tempat kejadian." Seorang pria paruh baya yang membawa acara berita siang menginformasikan. "Bagaimana keadaan disana, reporter Kuroda-san?" Ia menoleh kearah sebuah layar dibelakangnya dimana seorang reporter wanita diakhir 20 tahun berdiri di tempat yang dipenuhi kerumunan orang. Ada beberapa yang sengaja menoleh kearah kamera dan memasang berbagai macam gaya supaya gambar dirinya tampak di siaran liputan berita tersebut.

"Baik, ini dengan Kuroda, saat ini saya tengah berada didepan bank yang dirampok. Ada sejumlah orang yang dijadikan sandera oleh perampok sehingga polisi tidak bisa bertindak gegabah." Kata wanita bernama Kuroda itu menjelaskan situasi di tempat kejadian perkara.

"Perampokan? Bakalan jadi headline besok di koran tuh." Aomine mendengus sambil terkekeh pelan. Biasanya dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan acara berita, tapi kebetulan saja berita menarik itu muncul didepan mata hingga ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk berkomentar.

"Tersangka perampokan bank tengah meminta kendaraan sebagai ganti nyawa para sandera, lihat! Mereka membawa salah seorang sandera kedepan pintu masuk!" _Close up_ kamera berganti dari tempat sang reporter kearah pintu depan bank dimana sosok yang amat familiar tampak didepan mata Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Kagami.

Sosok berambut cokelat yang gemetaran dengan air mata berlinang dikedua matanya. Ekspresinya tampak seperti orang yang sudah menyerah untuk bertahan hidup dalam situasi tersebut.

_FURIHATAAAAA?! _Keempat orang itu serempak berseru dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

"Waah…banyak juga ya," Ujar Momoi saat melihat isi kardus pertama yang dibuka. Ada berbagai macam barang didalamnya. Mulai dari beberapa botol susu, baju-baju kecil yang merupakan hasil rajutan tangan sang bunda. Sabun, shampoo dan bedak untuk bayi serta beberapa buku.

"Yang sebelah sini isinya kereta dorong dan ayunan." kata Kuroko saat ia membuka kardus yang kedua. "Ibu Furihata-kun pengertian juga ya."

"Beliau memang sangat perhatian, bibi sering mengatakan akan datang membantu merawat bayi ini setelah lahir nanti." Ujar Akashi sambil mengelompokkan beberapa buku yang dikeluarkannya dari kardus. Ada buku yang berisi tips-tips merawat bayi dan juga resep makanan mudah untuk balita.

"Omong-omong, ini sudah bulan yang keempat ya Akashi-kun?" Tanya Momoi sambil melihat kearah perut pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Begitulah," Akashi menganguk.

"Pasti merepotkan karena sering menderita morning sickness dan mengidam kan?" Momoi menarik nafas, ia jelas mengkhawatirkan keadaan Akashi, biar bagaimanapun mereka sudah lama saling mengenal.

"Memang agak memalukan untuk mengakuinya, tapi terkadang saat aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perubahan emosi yang mendadak, aku sering merepotkan Kōki." Akashi mengingat saat-saat dimana sisi 'bokushi'nya mendamprat Furihata tanpa alasan jelas dan mengancamnya karena salah bicara sedikit saja. Ia selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali mengingatnya, karena itulah ia selalu meminta maaf pada Furihata setelah ia tenang kembali.

"Terkadang…aku khawatir bila suatu saat nanti kesabarannya habis dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku."

"Ah, maaf, ucapanku malah jadi melantur begini. Ayo kita lanjutkan-"

"Akashi-kun! Menurutku merasa cemas dan takut adalah hal yang wajar!" Momoi tiba-tiba menyela dengan nada lantang membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Maksudku, siapa saja pasti akan merasakannya! Terlebih ini adalah kehamilan pertamamu, justru tidak wajar kalau kau bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah!" Kata gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat Akashi terbeban dengan rasa bersalah pada hal yang seharusnya wajar.

"Momoi…" Akashi tertegun sejenak mendengar kata-kata mantan manager timnya saat masih di Teiko dulu.

"Momoi-san benar, tenang saja, Furihata-kun takkan meninggalkanmu. Biar bagaimanapun, kau sudah memutuskan untuk mencintai dan mempercayainya bukan?" Kuroko memutuskan untuk ikut memberikan saran dan dukungan.

"Kuroko…"

"Lagipula sudah terlambat baginya untuk melarikan diri sekarang. Dia takkan berani dengan ancaman ayahmu dan juga Aomine-kun akan mematahkan seluruh tulang di tubuhnya dan Murasakibara-kun akan menghancurkan tengkoraknya kalau dia berani melakukannya." Kata pemuda berambut biru itu mengakhiri kata-kata 'bijaknya'

'Tetsu-kun…itu namanya mengancam, lagipula kedengarannya mengerikan sekali!" Momoi menoleh kearah Kuroko dengan sweat drop dibelakang kepalanya. Terkadang Kuroko memang bisa memberikan pendapat yang sadis dengan wajah datar.

"Hmph, fufufufu…" Kekehan kecil yang berasal dari Akashi membuat Kuroko dan Momoi menoleh kearah pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Terima kasih banyak karena telah mencoba menghiburku, aku menghargainya, Kuroko, Momoi." Akashi memberikan senyuman tulus yang lembut kearah mereka membuat keduanya terpana sejenak. Kemudian Momoi tersenyum malu-malu dan Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya sambil berdehem.

"Nah, ayo kita kembali beres-beres." Akashi menyarankan seraya membuka kardus yang lain.

"Oke!" Jawab Momoi dengan antusias.

.

* * *

.

"Ba-bagaimana dia bisa ada disitu?!" Tanya Kagami dengan nada panik, meskipun dia tahu keempat orang lainnya yang berada bersamanya juga sama-sama bingung.

"Bu-bukannya tadi Akashicchi bilang dia pergi ke bank?" Kise bertanya, mencoba mengingatkan Kagami akan pernyataan Akashi sebelumnya.

"Ta-tapi, banyak bank yang ada di Tokyo kan? Kenapa dia bisa berakhir dalam bank yang sedang dirampok?!" Kagami berseru lagi.

Midorima terdiam, tampak berpikir sebentar untuk menenangkan diri sebelum menoleh kearah pemuda berambut merah tua dengan gradasi hitam tersebut.

"Kagami… apa kau tahu apa zodiak milik Furihata?" Tanya pemuda berambut hijau itu, tidak menghiraukan seruan Aomine yang berkata 'memangnya ini saat yang tepat untuk pusing soal begituan?!'

"Furihata? Dia scorpio kalau tidak salah, memangnya kenapa?" Kata Kagami sambil mengingat-ingat tanggal lahir teman satu timnya itu.

"Apaaa?! Scorpio berada di tingkat terendah dalam ramalan Oha Asa hari ini-nanodayo!" Midorima langsung beranjak mendekati Kagami, mencengkram pundaknya dan menatap pemuda berambut merah itu tepat dimata. Kemudian dengan gemetaran menoleh kesamping saat ia teringat akan teman baik/ babunya yang tercinta.

"Kalau begitu…jangan-jangan Takao juga…"

"Itu cuma ramalan kan?! Kau tidak bisa membuktikan hal itu dengan pasti!" Kagami menggeleng cepat dan menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Benar, benar, lagipula yang percaya hal macam begitu cuma Midorimacchi seorang!" Kise menganguk-anguk setuju, menyetujui perkataan Kagami.

"Oh ya? Apa kau masih ingat hari dimana Gemini mendapat peringkat keberuntungan terendah?" Midorima menatap tajam kearah Kise sambil membetulkan posisi kaca matanya. "Kau diserempet mobil van penjual es krim saat membuntuti Kasamatsu-san. Kakimu patah dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit kan?!"

"I-itu cuma kebetulan! Aku tidak memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas saat menyeberang!" Kise berusaha mencari dalih untuk menghindari Midorima mengungkit topik memalukan itu lebih lanjut.

"Itu bukan kebetulan, nodayo, itu takdir! Seperti yang terjadi pada Furihata (dan mungkin Takao juga) hari ini!" Midorima bersikeras.

"Membuntuti?" Kagami dan Aomine bertanya disaat yang sama dan menoleh kearah Kise dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?! Wajar kan kalau membuntuti pacar sendiri?! Itu juga salah satu bentuk ungkapan kasih sayang!" Sergah remaja blonde itu, mencari alasan karena tidak terima di pandang dengan tatapan jijik oleh kedua temannya.

"Ungkapan kasih sayang apanya?! Kau mencoba membobol masuk ke apartemennya! Itu perbuatan kriminal dan pelanggaran hak privasi! Suatu hari nanti kau pasti bakalan ditangkap polisi kalau kau terus-terusan melakukannya!" Komentar Midorima dengan nada ketus.

"Ha-habisnya mau bagaimana lagi?! Kasamatsu-san tidak pernah membalas E-mail yang kukirim atau mengangkat teleponku-ssu!" Kise menangkupkan kedua teapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang penuh penderitaan.

"Haah? Mungkin dia sedang sibuk kuliah atau kerja sambilan, lagipula berapa banyak kau mengirim e-mail dalam sehari?" Aomine berkata dengan ogah-ogahan kembali bersandar keatas sofa. Tampaknya mereka melupakan permasalahan Furihata untuk sementara.

"Normalnya sih bisa mencapai 110 e-mail dan 87 telepon dalam sehari-ssu…" Kise mengaku dengan nada malu-malu dengan pipi sedikit memerah seolah bangga dengan perhatian berlebihan yang pastinya merepotkan Kasamatsu itu.

"Pantas saja tidak digubris!" Seru Aomine, terkejut mendengar pengakuan temannya. Ia sedikit khawatir, jangan-jangan Kise yang sekarang bukan cuma masochist tapi juga sudah berkembang sebagai seorang stalker?

"Kalau terus-terusan seperti itu bisa-bisa kau bakal dibenci oleh Kasamatsu-san." Kagami berkata dengan nada datar namun menusuk disaat bersamaan.

"Hmm? Apa yang sedang kalian nonton? Sepertinya seru." Suara riang Momoi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Aomine membuat keempat orang tersebut sontak terkejut.

"Film tentang Godzilla!" Jawab Kagami dengan cepat, buru-buru menghalangi televisi dari pandangan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ka-kalian sudah selesai beres-beres, nodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Iya! Ayo kita makan siang!" Ajak gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ce-cepat ganti channel-nya!" Terdengar Aomine berbisik pada Kise dibelakang, memerintahkan si blonde itu untuk menekan remote-nya.

.

* * *

.

Mari kita kembali ke 30 menit yang lalu untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Furihata-kun…

"Haah…haaah…akhirnya…aku berhasil…mencapai bank…"

"Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali ya…? Rasanya seperti dihinggapi dewa kesialan kemana-mana…" Semenjak Furihata melangkah keluar dari apartemen dia terus dihinggapi berbagai macam kesialan. Mulai dari yang ringan seperti ia menginjak kotoran anjing dan ada burung buang air diatas kepalanya disaat bersamaan. Kemudian dia tercebur ke dalam selokan, dikejar anjing liar galak, di cakar kucing liar dan hampir tertabrak truk saat melarikan diri dari kejaran satwa-satwa liar tersebut.

Ia menarik nafas panjang saat melangkah masuk kedalam bank. "Aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai dan bisa pulang dengan sela…"

"Jangan bersuara, angkat tanganmu dan letakkan dibelakang kepalamu!"

sebelum Furihata sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata 'mat' ia mendengar suara om-om yang kasar dan tegas memerintahnya dari belakang. Ia juga dapat merasakan dinginnya metal yang di todongkan di belakang kepalanya membuatnya otomatis langsung menjalankan perintah pria tersebut.

"Eh?" ia berkedip sekali kemudian dua kali saat mengamati keadaan disekelilingnya. Beberapa pria yang memakai penutup wajah tengah menodongkan pistol pada semua orang yang ada dalam bank, memaksa mereka untuk bekerja sama bila ingin selamat. Ada seorang yang tengah mengancam petugas bank untuk memberikan semua uang.

_Ini…perampokan bank? Tidak, tidak mungkin. _

_Sesial-sial apapun diriku hari ini, tidak mungkin aku berjalan masuk kedalam bank yang tengah dirampok!_ Wajah Furihata berubah pucat.

"Oi, cepat jalan kesana dan berkumpul dengan yang lain."

Pria itu menghardiknya dan mendorongnya dengan kasar kearah para sandera yang lain. Diantara mereka, Furihata mendapati beberapa wajah familiar yang berada disana.

"Yaah! Lama tidak bertemu Furihata, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu dikeadaan seperti ini." Takao menyapanya dengan riang seolah nyawanya sedang tidak berada diujung tanduk. Namun tetap meletakan tangannya dibelakang kepala. "Hahahaha, kau tahu, aku kaget waktu melihat Miyaji-san dalam sini, bagus kan? Jadi seperti reuni untuk anggota Shuutoku. Kita sudah setahun tidak bertemu, lho~"

Ujar Takao sambil menunjuk kearah mantan seniornya yang berada disebelahnya.

"Reuni apanya bodoh! Kita lagi dijadikan sandera tahu!" Meskipun terdapat nada kekesalan dalam suara Miyaji, pemuda pirang itu tampak terlalu tenang menghadapi situasi tersebut. Ia terdengar seperti memarahi juniornya di sesi latihan biasa di Shuutoku.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, sungguh suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan." Himuro menyapa Furihata sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjukan ekspresi yang luar biasa tenang.

"Oh, kau juga ada di sini rupanya." Takao sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok Himuro yang berada disebelah Furihata.

"Iya, iya, menyenangkan ya, bisa bertemu lagi dengan kalian disini, Miyaji-san, Himuro-san dan Takao …" Jawab pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan lirih. Hanya Furihata seorang diantara mereka berempat yang bereaksi normal dalam keadaan tersebut. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana Takao, Himuro dan Miyaji bisa bersikap setenang itu dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kudengar dari Shin-chan, katanya kau sudah jadi seorang ayah ya? Selamat."

"Aku juga mendengarnya dari Atsushi,"

"Ah, te-terima kasih."

_Apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang iniiiiiii?! Apa normalnya orang akan memberi selamat pada orang lain dalam situasi seperti ini?! Pikirkan keadaan disekeliling kalian!_ Furihata dengan geram menggiggit bibirnya sampai berdarah.

"Mari kita berharap…" Himuro berkata lagi. Bibirnya melengkung keatas, menampakan senyuman di parasnya yang terbilang cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki itu.

"Ini tidak akan menjadi pertemuan kita yang terakhir…" Takao menyelesaikan kata-kata tersebut dengan nada riang.

* * *

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

.

A/N: Ye~ah! bersambung!

Di chapter depan nnt niatnya mw ngemunculin Haizaki berhubung dy juga Scorpio. Karakter scorpio yg aq tahu: **Furihata**, **Takao**, **Himuro**, **Miyaji**, **Haizaki**, Kasuga, Harasawa (Takao &amp; Kasuga ultah di hari yg sama lho!) nov 21 (9)

Btw, aq tau seri Naruto udah tamat tahun lalu cuman penasaran pengen nanya aja, ada ngga diantara para pembaca yang Ship NaruSasu sama LeeGaa?


End file.
